<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JYP Paper Company by dis_boi_eating_jaraad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885410">JYP Paper Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_boi_eating_jaraad/pseuds/dis_boi_eating_jaraad'>dis_boi_eating_jaraad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:56:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_boi_eating_jaraad/pseuds/dis_boi_eating_jaraad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scranton branch of JYP Paper Company is in danger of getting axed and there is talks of downsizing. How will the employees deal with this? And how will they deal with each other's insanity?</p><p>Twice Office AU, with Red Velvet on the side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to JYP Paper Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a Twice Office AU with Red Velvet coming along for the ride cause I needed to fill up a while office.</p><p>Don't read the tags if you don't want spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Regional manager, Jihyo walks into frame)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ve been with JYP Paper Company for… 7 years now.” Jihyo smiles. “If you would come this way.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo opens the door to the office she’s gotten to know over the years and steps inside. She approaches the reception area, getting ready to introduce the office to the camera.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(The camera shows the whole room, where everyone is working, with Jihyo standing with a proud smile)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is our receptionist.” Jihyo introduces the bunny toothed girl sitting behind the desk, who eagerly waves at the camera. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Im Nayeon.” Nayeon smiles brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon’s been here… almost as long as me, right?” Jihyo asked, but moved on before the girl could answer.</p>
<hr/><p>NAYEON: Yeah, I’ve been here for about 5 years now. It was supposed to be a temporary job while I find something else, it always is, but I… just got stuck here like everyone else.</p>
<hr/><p>“This is the sales team, they sell the paper, the heart of the operation really. I used to be on the sales team. I still have the record for most sales made in a month.” Jihyo brags and someone behind her rolls her eyes. “Anyways, they’re Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, Momo and Yeri.” Jihyo motions to two desk close to receptio and then two further away.</p>
<hr/><p>MOMO: How did I get this job? Well when I saw the advert for JYP Co. I thought JYP stood for Japan, which is where I’m from,so I figured it would be easy to get and I signed up for the job. I talked Japanese through the whole interview and even though Jihyo couldn’t understand she seemed impressed and hired me.</p>
<hr/><p>TZUYU: Jihyo hired me when I was lost in the parking lot looking for bugs.</p>
<hr/><p>“Here we have the accounting team!” Jihyo shows three desks tucked behind a wall next to the reception desk. “Booooriiiing.” She whispers turning back to the camera.</p><p> </p><p>The three people sitting at the desks seem completely unamused by their boss.</p><p> </p><p>“Joohyun Bae.” The woman sitting facing away from the reception introduced herself, not even looking at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina.” The girl who sat facing the wall said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! I’m Sana.” The girl facing the reception smiled brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, that’s enough of the snooze fest.” Jihyo laughs loud at herself as she moves on from the accountants.</p>
<hr/><p>SANA: I’ve worked here for, um, four years now? I’ve worked here as long as most people have. The only one who’s been here less than 3 years is little Yerim. And I hear we have a temp coming in. And the only one who didn’t consider this a temporary job was Tzuyu and Jihyo.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>(The camera pans to the door, where a new girl walks in)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you the new temp?” Nayeon asks the new girl. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Chaeyoung.” The girl smiles a bit at Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo, who’s been talking to the camera, seems to realise that there is a new focus, and heads over to.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Miss Park, our boss.” Nayeon says when she sees Jihyo walking over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, call me Jihyo. Nice to meet you.” Jihyo shook Chaeyoung’s hand. “Jeongyeon will get you settled in and if you have any problems suck it up.” Jihyo laughed at her own ‘joke’ again and Chaeyoung chuckled awkwardly, not really knowing what was up with her new boss.</p>
<hr/><p>JEONGYEON: The new temp seems nice. Too bad another soul is lost to the abyss that is JYP. And I have to lead her into it too.</p>
<hr/><p>“Now, to continue with introductions.” Jihyo heads over to the last pair of desks in the room. “This is our quality assurance rep.” Jihyo points to the desk in the corner. There is silence as they wait for the girl sitting there to introduce herself. Jihyo coughs. “Dahyun… that’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, huh me?” The girl finally looks up. “I mean, yeah, I’m Dahyun. The quality rep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quality assurance rep.” The girl across from her whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Quality assurance rep. I call it quality rep for short, y’know.” Dahyun plays it off.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo sighs as she points to the girl who’d just whispered to Dahyun. “This Seulgi, she’s in charge of customer relations. She’s been with us for 4 years now.” Seulgi smiles and waves to the camera.</p>
<hr/><p>DAHYUN: I’ll be honest, I have no clue what my job is. I just take a couple of calls, play solitaire and scout out the gossip. And I get paid for it. Everyone says they hate it here but I think I got a pretty good deal.</p>
<hr/><p>SEULGI: Dahyun’s worked here almost as long as I have and sometimes I still have to tell her what her job title is. I mean I just learned last year what mine is!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>(The camera shows Jeongyeon and Nayeon chatting and laughing at the reception)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to see her reaction.” Jeongyeon laughed, looking back at her desk and Tzuyu’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, go sit, you’re blocking my view.” Nayeon giggles along with Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon walks back to her desk and sits down.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re slacking off again Yoo.” Tzuyu says to her as she digs around in her drawer.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon almost can’t hold her laugh as she waits for Tzuyu to discover her prank. She knows Tzuyu feels it when she sees her brows furrow and her hand withdraw suddenly. She sits still for a second staring ahead. Then she looks in the drawer and her eyes widen as she takes out her dog print stapler, contained in jelly. She looks to Jeongyeon, eyes wide, and stares for a second. Jeongyeon looks to the camera, looking terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“JEONGYEON!” She suddenly screams, making Jeongyeon jump out of her chair and scaring the entire office. “How dare you!? My doggy stapler! You’re gonna eat this!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, please! It tastes really bad!” Jeongyeon protests while Nayeon laughs hysterically in the background.</p>
<hr/><p>JEONGYEON: I like to prank the others, especially Tzuyu. She has priceless reactions but sometimes she’s scary. I should have learned by now not to play with her animal stuff.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>(The camera pans Jihyo as she walks through a hallway, leading to another part of the office, the toilets and the break room)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let me introduce you to customer service. And HR if I really have to.” Jihyo says leading the camera into the new room. She walks to the bright back corner where a girl is sitting filing her nails until she hears someone approach and looks up.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this for the documentary?” She asks and Jihyo nods. “Hi, I’m Sooyoung and I work in customer service. My job is to hear people complain and then make them forget they were complaining. I usually tell them about my dates, it’s either boring or exciting enough to make them forget why they called.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, we’ll keep working hard then.” Jihyo smiles and the girl nods and continues filing her nails.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo moves to the other side of the room with a sour face. </p><p> </p><p>“Last and definitely least, we have Seungwan from HR.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi I’m-” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay thank you Seungwan.” Jihyo cuts her off. “Now quit slacking and get back to work.” Jihyo rolls her eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>SEUNGWAN: Yeah, Jihyo hates me for some reason. I don’t really know why, but I think it has something to do with me beating her at the High School Musical karaoke game Sooyoung brought in a week after I started working here.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>(The camera shows Nayeon on the phone with someone)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jihyo Mr Park is on his way here now.” Nayeon tells Jihyo, who’s returning from introductions, as soon as she finishes the call.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Now?” Jihyo asks panicking. “Why am I only finding out about this now?”</p><p> </p><p>“When I told you earlier that I got a call from corporate you said that I should patch them through to the strip club across the street.” </p><p> </p><p>“Did you do it?” Jihyo asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I told them you were busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh boring!” Jihyo calls out turning around motioning to Nayeon with her hand. “Can you believe this, what a chicken.” She asks Jeongyeon, who just nods in mock agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo starts imitating a chicken and laughing, with everyone awkwardly staring, until she hears a cough behind her. She turns around, still laughing at her own hilarity. She sees her boss standing in front of her and gulps.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Mr Park. Good…” Jihyo looks at her watch. “morning. Would you like to talk in my office.</p>
<hr/><p>MINA: Sometimes I don’t understand how Jihyo got her job, much less kept it.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>(The camera shows Jihyo sits with Nayeon and Mr Park in her office)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jihyo, I’m very busy so I’ll try to keep this short. I’m afraid it’s not good news, and before I start I’d like to ask you to keep everything that I tell you private for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jinyoung,” Jihyo stopped for a second. “can I call you Jinyoung?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jinyoung, you know you can trust me, my lips are sealed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we see no reason to continue to have both a Scranton and Stanford branch open, so we’ll have to shut one down. You’ll have to prove to me that your branch is worthy of being kept. This means that it’s likely that there will be downsizing.” </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo stared at her boss. She was astounded. How could her branch not be worthy of staying open? </p><p> </p><p>“I… that’s unfortunate for the Stanford branch.” Jihyo says</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is decided yet, and right now things are looking worse for you. I like you Jihyo, but I can’t just keep your branch based on that.” Mr Park says.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Jihyo asks, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good day Jihyo.” Mr Park stands up and exits.</p>
<hr/><p>NAYEON: I mean, would it really be so bad if I lost my job? Maybe I could finally focus on my singing. Yeah, I’m a singer, just didn’t get lucky yet. Jeongyeon says I’m quite good though.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>(The camera shows Seulgi standing at Momo’s desk)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, what even is downsizing?” Momo asks Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know, but it involves size going down probably.” Seulgi answered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(The camera pans to Joohyun standing next to Mina, who’s sitting at her desk.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“God it’s gonna be me. I’m getting laid off. It gonna be me isn’t it.” Joohyun says nervously as she bites her nails.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it’s probably gonna be you.” Mina says looking up at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(The camera pans away again, to Sana and Dahyun in the break room)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you worried?” Dahyun asks Sana.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, if I lose my job I finally get out of this place, if I keep it I’ll still have a job.” Sana says sipping her Capri Sun calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, I guess.” Dahyun nods thoughtfully.</p>
<hr/><p>TZUYU: Am I worried about downsizing? No, I’m confident I’ll keep my job and I wouldn’t really mind getting rid of a few people. In fact, I think the branch would be much more efficient as a one man operation run by me. Our sales would go up by about 250% that way, according to my estimations.</p>
<hr/><p>“MEETING EVERYBODY!” Jihyo yelled into the office. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone sighed as they filed into the meeting room and took their seats.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I would like to address the rumours going around recently.” Jihyo said and clapped her hands. “So let’s just get into it yeah? Jinyoung has just informed me that it is possible that between ours and the Stanford branch there will be downsizing.” Some whispers started immediately. “NOW, do not worry, I will not let it happen. No downsizing on my watch.”</p><p> </p><p>This time Jihyo gained some protest, asking how she can even guarantee such a thing and making her promise there will be no downsizing.</p><p> </p><p>“What even is downsizing?” Asks Momo, for the fifth time that day.</p><p> </p><p>“Good question Momo!” Jihyo says, thankful for the distraction. “You see it’s when-”</p><p> </p><p>“You might get fired. I might get fired. Anyone could get fired is what it means!” Sooyoung yelled frantically.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Momo smiles as she finally understands. “I don’t see why we’re all so worried then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same,” Sana high fives Momo next to her. “isn’t this what we all wanted?”</p><p> </p><p>The room breaks into chaos once again as people yell at each other and Jihyo takes the opportunity to slip out while Dahyun tries to argue with Tzuyu for fun, who’s been sitting there with a blank face for the entire meeting. </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo sits in her chair and sips from her world’s best boss mug she bought herself from the local target.</p>
<hr/><p>JIHYO: I don’t think our branch will close. I mean you know we’re a big family here, they wouldn’t evict a family. Actually I just kicked out a rat family from my house. But we work hard and I’m sure that corporate will recognise our love and not evict our family.</p>
<hr/><p>CHAEYOUNG: How was my first day? I don’t know. These people are wack. I mean I witnessed two Japanese people fighting over aloes in a yoghurt. Don’t even get me started on that super tall one from sales. And the boss is just… wow.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I thought of this and for some reason I just really wanted to write this. I don't know if it's any good, so feedback is appreciated. I don't really know where I'm going with this yet but I have some ideas.</p><p>Just as a little note, this is set in America cause I don't know much about paper companies in Korea.</p><p>Also if you're wondering the characters align like this (although pairings don't match and some personalities don't match up like at all)</p><p>Jihyo is Michael </p><p>Jeongyeon is Jim</p><p>Nayeon is Pam</p><p>Tzuyu is Dwight</p><p>Chaeyoung is Ryan</p><p>Momo is Phyllis </p><p>Yeri is Stanly (I guess, I didn't really think about her and Momo)</p><p>Irene is Angela</p><p>Mina is Oscar</p><p>Sana is Kevin (again, didn't really think of it lol)</p><p>Seulgi is Meredith</p><p>Dahyun is Creed (these are the worst ones)</p><p>Joy is Kelly</p><p>and Wendy is Toby</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Office Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jihyo holds a party for the office in an attempt to make them forget about downsizing, Jeongyeon flirts with Nayeon and Chaeyoung settles in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments and kudos on the last chapter, it really encouraged me to continue with this fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing?” Jeongyeon asked, looking at Mina and Tzuyu as they came in holding a bunch of dirty dishes and a toaster.</p><p> </p><p>“Our water is not working, so we brought our dishes to wash them here.” Mina informs her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you just ask the neighbours?” Nayeon asked, watching the two roommates put their dishes on Tzuyu’s desk. </p><p> </p><p>“We can’t, they think we’re serial killers.” Tzuyu says as she sits down, her whole body except her head covered by the dishes in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a problem in the whole building.” Mina says. “But yeah, they probably also think we’re serial killers.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? I won’t even ask.” Jeongyeon says with a baffled expression.</p>
<hr/><p>MINA: Yeah, Tzuyu is my roommate. When she started here I was looking for a roommate and she was just looking for a place to stay so it worked out. I could live alone, but having a roommate helps waste my money on feeding my gaming addiction. Besides it works out good, we both just stay in our room.</p>
<hr/><p>“Nayeon, Nasoong, Nabongs, what is up.” Jihyo said walking over to the reception and tapping her fingers on the surface. “Can you please give my messages?” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have any new ones.” Nayeon told her and Jihyo shot her a look. “Oh, you meant for the…” Nayeon motions to the camera with her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Well if I don’t have any new messages I’ll just be in my office.” Jihyo said while Nayeon squinted at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with your face?” She asks after examining her face and seeing a scar on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“A raccoon moved into my house and attacked me.” Jihyo said and walked away, leaving a confused Nayeon behind.</p>
<hr/><p>JIHYO: Apparently my house is very attractive to animals because a raccoon has now moved in. I tried to chase him out but he put up a fight, and won that fight. Just after I got rid of the Johnsons too! That was the rat family, I named them.</p>
<hr/><p>“I bet six times, last time it was seven so six makes sense.” Seulgi whispered to Dahyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Sooyoung bet four times.” Dahyun told her. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, maybe I’m screwed then.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can still win the end of the week bet.” Dahyun consoled her desk mate.</p>
<hr/><p>SEULGI: The whole office bets each day how many times Jeongyeon walks up to Nayeon at reception on that day. We also have an end of the week bet, but it’s different because you have to guess what she did the most that week. The options are flirt, pretend to hate or annoy.</p>
<hr/><p>SOOYOUNG: Yeah, I’ve been winning for the past three days. The winner gets half the money and the other half goes into a fund for better supplies. It’s like a swear jar but for Jeongyeon flirting with Nayeon.</p>
<hr/><p>SANA: I thought I’d be good at it, but I actually only ever won once and only because I bribed Tzuyu with puppy shaped biscuits for her prediction. She was supposed to keep track of the number of times Jeongyeon went over to Nayeon but she refused to participate so Mina had to do it.</p>
<hr/><p>Nayeon walks into Jihyo’s office, holding a calendar, and sits down in front of her desk. </p><p> </p><p>“So, who’s birthday is it?” Jihyo asks excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“No one has a birthday coming up.” Nayeon tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to throw a distracting party then?” Jihyo asks her, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“You could make up a reason. Like create a new holiday.” Nayeon suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“That is a great idea Nayeon! Today is… raccoon day then.” Jihyo proudly says, although Nayeon seems unimpressed as she looks at the camera. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with planning.”</p>
<hr/><p>JIHYO: I thought that a party would be good for morale, since everyone is still a bit worried about the downsizing.</p>
<hr/><p>MINA: Jihyo created a party planning committee and I’m part of it. I hate it, it’s the bane of my existence. Imagine a Facebook group for football moms, change it to office parties and that’s the party planning committee. I don’t even hate the people in it, but you put them together with decorations to debate and it’s hell.</p>
<hr/><p>“So what should we do for decorations?” Nayeon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking… wait never mind it’s stupid.” Momo says.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Mina asks her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was thinking streamers, but every party has streamers it’s stupid.” Momo rushes her words out.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I like streamers.” Joohyun says and Mina puts down streamers on the notepad in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“How about colours?” Nayeon asks and an awkward silence follows.</p><p> </p><p>“Well there is red…” Momo starts, breaking the silence. “and blue… green, pink… black…”</p><p> </p><p>“How about red then?” Mina stops her from awkwardly listing more colours.</p><p> </p><p>“I think red is whorish.” Joohyun states.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s raccoon day, so how about raccoon colours?” Mina suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Grey would be so depressing.” Nayeon says. The other girls nod in agreement and Mina is about to lose it and chuck her notebook at her.</p>
<hr/><p>MINA: We settled on blue streamers and Joohyun said she’ll get Seulgi to do a cute raccoon as well to stay on theme. And we’re having chocolate cake.</p>
<hr/><p>Joohyun walks into the break room to take her break and is about to sit down until she sees Tzuyu, a pile of dishes and a toaster. She already knows what happened with their water, she sits next to Mina so she heard the story. She’s about to move on until she sees Tzuyu pick up the toaster and chuck it into the sink, which is full of water.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” She asks, infinitely confused by the tall girl’s actions.</p><p> </p><p>“Washing my toaster.” Tzuyu just keeps staring at the toaster submerged in the water. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s how you wash a toaster…” Joohyun said to the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu didn’t answer, and instead she just picked up the toaster out of the water and flipped it upside down. Water poured out of the toaster, splashing everywhere and Tzuyu just placed the wet thing on the counter and continued washing the other dishes, making a small puddle on the counter which was dripping down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun’s break was officially ruined. There was such a big mess and she couldn’t stand it. She’d just eat her lunch at her desk, listening to Sana’s latest sexcapades.</p>
<hr/><p>JOOHYUN: I mean Tzuyu seems like the type who microwaves a fork, not for fun or curiosity, but just cause it seems right to her. Maybe she microwaves her fork instead of her food. I bet she microwaves cereal too. Probably cuts off Barbie heads for fun.</p>
<hr/><p>TZUYU: What I do in my free time is my business alone. I don’t know why you’d ask me that anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>MINA: I am 90% sure she watches animal videos all day, so she either just loves animals insanely or is a furry. I haven’t determined it yet.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey Jihyo if you have a moment.” Seulgi knocks on her open door.</p><p> </p><p>“I always have a moment for my employees.” Jihyo smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“So my nephew is involved with a charity for cerebral palsy, and I was just wondering if you’d like to make a donation.” Seulgi asked, holding a clipboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course, I would love to.” Jihyo says and takes the clipboard from Seulgi. “2 dollars? 3? People out there are cheapskates, they do not care about… disease.” Jihyo shakes her head. “I am giving you 25 dollars.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, 25? That’s… wow, thank you Jihyo, that’s so generous of you. Thank you.” Seulgi takes the clipboard, a bit shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well listen Seulgi, generosity and… and togetherness it all accumulates to morale you know? That’s what I like to say anyways.” Jihyo winks at Seulgi.</p>
<hr/><p>JIHYO: I think it’s really important that we all help those in need, and quite frankly it’s appalling that others only gave 2 or 3 dollars. I thought I raised my employees better.</p>
<hr/><p>Chaeyoung sat in her little corner, trying to get her all her work done, unlike a lot of people in the office. She’s had an interesting first week at JYP Paper Company, especially with the downsizing rumours on her first day, and today she was about to experience her first office party. She sighed, and got up to go to the break room for a much needed coffee break.</p><p> </p><p>She got to the break room and the tall girl, Tzuyu, was just finishing her dishes. Chaeyoung thought about trying to talk to her, but Tzuyu just looked at her and Chaeyoung changed her mind. She walked over to the coffee machine instead and by the time her coffee was done Tzuyu had left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung sat down, ready to have a short relaxing break, but the door opened once again and someone else came in. It was someone from sales, Chaeyoung didn’t remember her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey. The new temp, right?” The girl asked with a British accent and Chaeyoung nodded. “I’m Yerim from sales. I trust you’re having a weird week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s been quite hectic. This place is quite… unconventional.” Chaeyoung replied and Yerim laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, I know. I started here a little over a year ago and on my first day Momo tried to see how high she can kick her leg, but ended up kicking a table and breaking her foot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, how do you put up with this place for so long?” Chaeyoung asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s something you have to figure out.” Yerim helpfully says. “Now, if you’ll please forgive me, Nayeon said that her and Jeongyeon are going to replace all of Momo’s pencils with giant ones and I wouldn’t like to miss that.” Chaeyoung watches her exit the break room and walk over to the annex and shout in. “Sooyoung, come one, Jeongyeon is up to something again!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung then hears an excited squeal and sees Sooyoung follow Yerim back to her desk where they casually talk, while waiting for Momo to return and see her new set of pencils.</p>
<hr/><p>CHAEYOUNG: I mean I have to admit that Momo’s reaction was pretty funny. And seeing her carefully write with giant pencils is fun so let’s hope she doesn’t get new ones. I might just fit in here.</p>
<hr/><p>“Where did you even get those pencils from? They’re ridiculous.” Nayeon laughs as she and Jeongyeon watch Momo struggle with her new pencils.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a secret, I can’t give away my supplier.” Jeongyeon pops an m&amp;m into her mouth from the little bowl Nayeon has on her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re saying that like it’s drugs.” Nayeon says and returns to organising the papers on her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“You could never know what I’m up to in my free time.” Jeongyeon winks at Nayeon and she shoots a doubtful look at Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it’s anything exciting like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think I do then?” Jeongyeon asks, looking at Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably argue about Lego on Reddit and google pick up lines.” Nayeon answers, not looking up from her papers to see Jeongyeon’s outraged face.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you think so lowly of me Nayeon. I’m honestly appalled. I’ll have you know that all my pickup lines are 100% original.”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes it worse Jeongyeon.” Nayeon laughs at her.</p><p> </p><p>“No taste.” Jeongyeon scoffs and walks back to her desk. Nayeon sticks out her tongue at her when Jeongyeon looks back at her after sitting down.</p>
<hr/><p>JEONGYEON: I don’t like Nayeon, we just like to joke around. That would be like liking a troll. A somewhat cute troll but still a troll.</p>
<hr/><p>NAYEON: She called me a what? JEONGYEON!</p>
<hr/><p>“Happy raccoon day everyone!” Jihyo said, stepping out of her office. “Are you excited? I sure am!” Jihyo tried to hype up the workers.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there food?” Momo asked and Jihyo nodded. “Then I am!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on everyone, get excited! Have some cake, enjoy.” Jihyo encouraged the office and they all eventually went to the meeting room and mingled and ate. Jihyo watched as all her employees, even Tzuyu, started having fun. Seulgi went to fetch the others from the annex as well, much to Jihyo’s disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihyo why is it raccoon day?” Mina asked as she took a slice of cake.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re celebrating that a raccoon moved into my apartment today.” Jihyo told her.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a raccoon?” Tzuyu perked up. “Can I see it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I’ll get some pictures for you.” Jihyo said, patting her head.</p>
<hr/><p>JIHYO: I always had a soft spot for Tzuyu. I also feel responsible for her, since she’s so young and I was the one who hired her. Not that I don’t feel responsible for all my employees but the young ones like her and Yeri really look up to me you know.</p>
<hr/><p>YERIM: I mean I guess she’s okay? She’s not someone I particularly look up to but I could have a worse boss, so whatever. She does make fun of my British accent though.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey, having fun?” The girl from HR came up to Chaeyoung, who was standing alone in the corner with a slice of cake.</p><p> </p><p>“Um sure. It could be worse.” Chaeyoung replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Seungwan by the way.” She held out her hand for Chaeyoung to shake. “I work in HR, so if you have any problems feel free to give me a visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, but everything has been fine so far. The people are interesting but nothing too bad.” Chaeyoung told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you might not need it but here’s some advice,” Seungwan started. “if you want to approach someone then I’d start with Dahyun. She's rarely busy and she’s fun but not too weird. She gets along with everyone, which is quite the feat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I’ll try that.” Chaeyoung was grateful for the advice.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday Seungwan.” Mina said as she approached the pair.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Mina.” Seungwan smiled happily.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your birthday? Happy birthday then.” Chaeyoung said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why we’re having raccoon day for a morale booster party when we could have a birthday party for you, but that’s Jihyo for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she told Nayeon not to write my birthday into the calendar.” Seungwan chuckled.</p>
<hr/><p>SEUNGWAN: I don’t really mind that Jihyo hates me, I’m over it. Everyone wished me a happy birthday though, and Nayeon apologised for forgetting about it when Jihyo asked, so it was nice.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey Jeongyeon.” Jihyo went up to Jeongyeon and sat down next to her. “Good party, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” She replied. “Oh, I meant to tell you, I saw your donation. It’s, uh very impressive. 25 dollars is a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well I take joy in giving Jeongyeon.” Jihyo said. “Maybe next time you can give more than 3 dollars.”</p><p> </p><p>“3 dollars per mile is quite a lot. I mean I’ll probably end up giving more than 50. I can’t even do the maths for what you’ll pay. Very admirable.” Jeongyeon said, defending herself. Jihyo looked at her blankly for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Seulgi around?” Jihyo asked and Jeongyeon pointed to the reception where she was talking with Joohyun and Sana.</p>
<hr/><p>JIHYO: I didn’t take my donation back, what kind of person do you take me for? I just had a talk with her. Her nephew is… great. He walked 20 miles last year. I’m… anxiously waiting for this year’s result.</p>
<hr/><p>“How’s the cake?” Sana asked Momo after she left Seulgi to talk to Jihyo privately. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s good.” Momo said with her mouth full. “But I can think of something better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? What?” Sana asked, excited that Momo was finally flirting back. She put her elbow on the filing cabinet next to her and placed her chin in her hand, looking at Momo dreamily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, jokbal.” Momo answered dreamily and Sana groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, do you ever think about anything other than food Momoring?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think about Boo a lot too.” Momo answered seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just so cute Momo-chan.” Sana told her, playing with her hair, and Momo blushed. “See? Your blushing is just adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Satang, stop teasing.” Momo tries to bat her hand away unsuccessfully and blushes harder, while Sana just giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Momo, what’s going on?” A guy approaches the two of them, looking a bit irritated. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi babe. Nothing, Sana was just annoying me again.” Momo says to the man and Sana let’s go of her hair and stands up straight.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, haha. Momo’s just too easy to mess with.” Sana laughs awkwardly again. “Well, I’m gonna let you guys talk, I’ll see you around.” She scurries away quickly, back to the reception where Seulgi was replaced by Mina.</p><p> </p><p>“God Sana, this is getting pathetic.” Joohyun said. “Seriously, you need to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Sana said and groaned. “I need help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is the girl of the week formula not helping anymore?” Mina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, you told me I need to get laid to move on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually that was me.” Seulgi moved back next to Joohyun and wrapped her arm around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Joohyun!” Sooyoung also approached the group. “I believe I’m owed some cash.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mina, was it really four times?” Joohyun turned to her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to give it to her but she did win the bet today.” Mina said.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go you smug little bastard.” Joohyun handed Sooyoung her winnings.</p>
<hr/><p>MOMO: Yeah, I’m engaged. His name is Heechul and he runs the Kim Refrigeration on the floor below us. We’ve been engaged for… 3 years now, I think.</p>
<hr/><p>SEULGI: I’ve known Momo since high school, because we used to dance together, and she was the one who got me this job. I love her to pieces, but that girl is so oblivious and she’s leasing poor Sana on. She’s been dating Heechul as long as I’ve known her and here she is letting Sana flirt with her, and flirting back.</p>
<hr/><p>SANA: Yeah, I may have a small crush on Momo, but it’s fine. I know she’s engaged and straight and I don’t stand a chance. I accepted it long ago, you know. I don’t care. I really don’t.</p>
<hr/><p>“Alright everyone! Good day today!” Jihyo said. “Have a nice afternoon and I’ll see you all tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>People started leaving the office one by one, Sana hastily rushing out by herself first instead of her usual slow walk with Momo, and the others followed saying goodbye to Jihyo.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo looked on proudly from her office doorway, wanting to leave last, as her employees left with smiles on their faces, laughing and talking to each other. She watched as Tzuyu and Mina carried their clean dishes and toaster together, Joohyun and Seulgi left hand in hand, Nayeon and Jeongyeon joked around together and she nodded to herself thoughtfully.</p>
<hr/><p>JIHYO: What can I say, I really am the world’s best boss. Another successful day, with no downsizing. No one even thought about downsizing. And I helped the world by making a donation. All in all a great day at JYP.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let’s pretend that an office full of 14 gay women with Asian heritage is completely plausible. Also I made Yeri British because I can lol. ngl I actually used to believe she was British lmao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Basketball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The office plays a friendly match of basket against the warehouse crew.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey everyone! Big day today!” Jihyo greeted as she stepped in the office. “Ready for today?” She points to Jeongyeon, who lifted a gym bag out from under her desk. “Ready Chaeyoung?” She shouted across the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah boss.” She said and flashed her own gym bag to Jihyo who gave her a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu, observing the entire interaction, also lifted up her own gym bag, obviously waiting for Jihyo’s validation. Jihyo did give her a big smile and yelled ‘nice!’ as she moved into her office, which made Tzuyu have a small, strangely enough, smug smile.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: Today we’re playing basketball against the warehouse crew and Heechul, who offered to join the warehouse team. I picked Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, Momo, Sana and Chaeyoung for my team. Tzuyu and Jeongyeon are both quite tall and Tzuyu can be surprisingly aggressive. I asked Sooyoung too, but she refused. Momo has abs so she must be good at basketball and Chaeyoung and Sana are just cool so that’s why I picked them. Oh and Seulgi agreed to be my substitute.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>SANA: I’m quite clumsy actually but Jihyo really likes me for some reason so she picked me. I am actually kind of good at shooting but I can’t dribble to save my life. I only said yes because I don’t really want to be fired and to get a close up of Momo playing basketball. Don’t tell the last part to anyone.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Come on Chaeyoung, I’ll take you down to meet the warehouse people.” Jihyo said when she saw Chaeyoung standing at reception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, umm sure.” Chaeyoung followed her hesitantly, shooting a scared look at the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked down the stairs and into the warehouse. When they entered, there were five younger looking girls and a man talking and playing around with a basketball, throwing hoops and passing to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What’s up future losers-to-be!” Jihyo yelled at them as she walked towards the group and Chaeyoung followed, still hesitant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jihyo.” One of the girls, with 3 braids on each side of her head, sighed as she greeted her. “You must be the new temp, I’m Yeji.” She introduced herself in a more cheerful way and stuck out her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung.” She said and shook the offered hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Lia, Ryujin, Chaeryeong and Yuna.” Yeji introduced her coworkers, pointing to the right one with each name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Heechul.” The lone man smiles and stuck his hand out for Chaeyoung to shake. “Momo’s fiancé.” He added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Chaeyoung shook his hand as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too. Looking forward to playing with you guys.” He smiled very charmingly.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>MOMO: Heechul insisted on playing with the warehouse team after he heard we have 6 people and they have 5. I told him that Jihyo could just let one of us not play but he really wanted to. I think he’s worried I might get hurt, he’s so sweet.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>SANA: Yeah, I’m not gonna lie, I think Heechul is playing to keep an eye on me.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey Jeong, ready for the big game?” Nayeon asked Jeongyeon as she walked up to her desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah totally. Been practicing all week you know, throwing hoops with the neighbourhood kids.” Jeongyeon said as she stole some of Nayeon’s m&amp;m’s, as she always did. “You watching?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am. Everyone is. Besides I wouldn’t miss Sana and Momo playing basketball, that just sounds like a recipe for disaster.” Nayeon snorts at her own comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can hear you, right?” Sana asked, her tone signalling that she was unimpressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you’re watching I’ll have to do even better.” Jeongyeon said, ignoring Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how come?” Nayeon asked, looking up from her work for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I have to impress you. I heard it isn’t easy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re not wrong, but I’m sure you’ll come up with something to earn my approval.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoo! Stop wasting time.” Tzuyu interrupted them. “We are in the middle of downsizing rumours and you’re over here flirting with granny?” She scolded Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon silently walked back to her desk, blushing, until she turned around and saw Nayeon’s outraged face and she laughed instead.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>NAYEON: Just because I’m older than Jihyo doesn’t mean I’m that old. If I’m old then Joohyun is straight up archaic. I can’t believe that Tzuyu would say such vile things.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>JOOHYUN: Nayeon is such a hypocrite. I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> old...</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“YERIM!” Mina screamed as she walked into the main room of the office. “I can’t believe you’ve done this!” Mina said and Yerim looked at her with a face like she just watched her entire life pass before her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha…” She laughed awkwardly, scratching her head. “I don’t know what you mean…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know very well what you did, you little gremlin!” Mina was being uncharacteristically loud and confident. “You drank from my Chip mug. You know that’s only for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Chaeyoung drank from your stupid Beauty and the Beast mug two days ago but you didn’t mind then.” Yerim said, getting defensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, it’s not stupid, second of all, Chaeyoung’s new and she doesn’t know any better and third of all, unlike you she is nice to me and a tolerable human being!” Mina was raging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay geez. You don’t need to be so harsh. I’m sorry, ok?” Yerim apologised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh you better be. And you genuinely wonder why everyone calls you a demon child.” Mina said, leaving to carefully wash her favourite mug.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>MINA: Chaeyoung? I think she’s really nice. Honestly, we need more normal people in the office because it’s getting quite hard to deal with all these insane people. And someone needs to get Yerim under control, I swear she’s been going crazier recently.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>YERIM: Oh, I definitely knew what I was doing, I just had a little theory to test. Wait she said that? As if she’s normal. She very much belongs here. Just like everyone else. If we didn’t, we would have left long ago. As sad as it is most of us will work here for the rest of our lives, but whatever.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey Chae, wanna go for a coffee break?” Dahyun asked when she arrived at Chaeyoung’s desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, just let me finish this.” Chaeyoung answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu, after hearing that, perked up and watched the two girls. She got up after Chaeyoung finished her work and also made her way to the break room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way. I had no clue.” Chaeyoung said to her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Mina was so angry.” Dahyun laughed after remembering the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you should’ve seen her.” Tzuyu said, inserting herself into the conversation. “It was crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls looked at her, confused. They looked at each other, still confused. Then they shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tzuyu’s right.” Dahyun agreed after the silence. “I’ve never seen her so angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have, when I touched her PC once.” Tzuyu told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh what happened?” Chaeyoung asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just told you.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “I touched her PC and she got mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… ok.” Chaeyoung nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go take a seat, the three of us, why don’t we.” Dahyun suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A splendid idea Dahyun.” Tzuyu led the way and sat down at her usual table, where she ate alone most of the time.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>TZUYU: I’m trying to make beneficial alliances to avoid downsizing. Of course the chances of me being considered for firing is extremely low, but I have to prepare for the worst.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>DAHYUN: I get along well with everyone, so I’m happy to welcome new people. I quite like Chaeyoung and even though she’s a bit weird and clearly very socially inept, I also like Tzuyu. It makes her charming.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Momo what the hell are you wearing?” Jeongyeon laughed as Momo exited the bathroom stall in a hot pink crop top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo told me to wear a short shirt to intimidate our opponents with my abs and this was my only one.” Momo explained as she stared down at herself. At that moment Sana came running out of the bathroom stall - still fixing her shirt - she was changing in and stopped in front of Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Sana.” Jeongyeon waved her hand in front of Sana’s face after she just stood staring at Momo for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Momo asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine I just… saw a giant spider.” Sana saved herself and Jeongyeon chortled. Momo then ran out of the bathroom screaming about the spider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow Sana,don’t you think this is getting a bit pathetic.” Jeongyeon teased her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, that’s rich coming from you Miss ‘I’ll have to impress you’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least she’s not engaged.” Jeongyeon said and then her face turned regretful, knowing she went too far. “Wait, I’m sorry, I wasn’t -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, see you later.” Sana left the bathroom, leaving Jeongyeon alone, until someone stepped out of the last bathroom stall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, good going Jeongyeon.” Tzuyu said, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>SANA: I’m not upset at Jeongyeon. Although it’s kind of annoying that the whole office knows about my crush now. I only told Mina and Joohyun and Joohyun passed it to Seulgi, who passed it to Jeongyeon, who I’m fairly sure passed it to Nayeon. At least Mina only let it slip to Tzuyu. I myself accidentally told Dahyun, so really I’m not much better.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung made her way to the bathroom with Dahyun in tow, to keep her company, and Jeongyeon passed them by. The two girls went into the bathroom to see Tzuyu putting her hair into the high ponytail she always wore around the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello coworkers.” Tzuyu greeted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tzu. You ready to play?” Dahyun made conversation with her and hopped up to sit on the countertop while Chaeyoung went into a stall to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am prepared to beat the tiny warehouse workers.” Tzuyu said, with a fire in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!” Dahyun held up her fist and Tzuyu awkwardly high-fived it, making Dahyun laugh. “So are you good at basketball?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never tried it before, but I’m sure I’ll be at least adequate, seeing as my height is above average and I have amazing accuracy. My chances are better than shortie over there anyway.” Tzuyu motioned to the stall Chaeyoung was in with her thumb. “I’ll show Jihyo she was right to pick me.” Tzuyu said, looking very determined as she fixed her sweatpants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not even sure why Jihyo picked me, I’m the smallest one in the office.” Chaeyoung said as she came out of the stall she was changing in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Jihyo said it’s for bonding so it makes sense to pick the new girl.” Dahyun explained and then looked directly at the camera with a thoughtful expression. “Are you even allowed to have cameras in the bathroom?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: Yes, I told my team to consider this a friendly bonding slash team building exercise, but I do have a fridge riding on this. And Heechul could win a year’s supply of free paper and considering the downsizing stuff, that’s not a very good business model.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So, are we starting Jihyo?” Yeji asked Jihyo, who’s showing pictures on her phone to Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute will you? I’m showing selfies with Steve to Tzuyu. Besides we’re still waiting for Momo.” Jihyo waved her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Steve?” Jeongyeon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my raccoon roommate.” Jihyo explained, while she showed another picture to Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, for a second I thought you found someone willing to date you.” Nayeon said to her boss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah same, I was about to say a prayer for them.” Jeongyeon laughed and air high-fived Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Jihyo was opening her mouth to fight back, Momo stepped into the warehouse, holding a basketball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found one!” She announced happily and hopped down the stairs. She handed the basketball to Nayeon and ran over to Heechul, who was standing next to Sana, to give him a big kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Momo! No mingling with the opposition!” Tzuyu scolded her and she made her way back on their side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.” Heechul said to Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, have a good game.” Sana shook his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Jihyo can you call off Tzuyu, she’s creeping me out.” Ryujin shouted at Jihyo after her stare down with Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘call off’?” Jihyo asked as she turned around to look at Tzuyu. “That’s just how she looks.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>SANA: I don’t think this was a good idea.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: Yeah Tzuyu has a bit of a staring problem, but we’re trying to work on it. You should have seen her when she started. Very creepy.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung was dribbling and looking around for someone who was open. She looked at Tzuyu, who was madly waving for her to pass to her but Yeji was covering her. She passed to Sana instead, who was in the clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana looked a bit panicked when she saw Ryujin going for her, and hastily passed the ball to Momo, who was farther away from the hoop than she was. Momo attempted to shoot the ball into the basket despite being almost on the other side of the makeshift court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against all odds the ball went in and everyone stopped, too shocked to move. That was until Sana shrieked at an ear destroying volume and ran to Momo, embracing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaaahhh, Momoring I knew you could do it!” Sana was still shrieking as she hugged Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop shouting in my ear Satang.” Momo whined but laughed and hugged her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“13 to 15, still in favour of the warehouse girls.” Joohyun, who was keeping score, says. “And Heechul, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow babe, that was pretty cool.” Heechul says, walking over to where his girlfriend was hugging Sana. He coughs and Sana laughs awkwardly and lets go of Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know right?” Momo asks him and gives him a fist bump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get back on track!” Jihyo tells her two stray teammates.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>MOMO: I never knew I was so good at basketball, it was just as much of a surprise to me as it was to the others.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to lose Sooyoung?” Yerim asked her taller friend. “Now that we discovered that Momo is a basketball prodigy you have no chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because Momo is good doesn’t mean you’ll win.” Sooyoung huffed and looked at the game instead of Yerim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll give you some of the chicken I’ll buy with the money you’ll give me.” Yerim placated her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Sooyoung’s eyes shined when she turned back to Yerim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a little bit though.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>YERIM: Me and Sooyoung bet on who would win. I, being a loyal employee, bet for our office team and Sooyoung chose the warehouse plus Heechul. I think I’ll win this.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Half time!” Seulgi yells out, stopping the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god.” Chaeyoung sighed, walking over to Dahyun, who was talking to Mina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon made her way to Nayeon, who looked extremely bored sitting alone and staring at her nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? Am I impressing you?” She asked Nayeon as she sat down next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re alright.” Nayeon said looking up at Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on! I scored like 3 times!” Jeongyeon protested and Nayeon rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you’re doing quite good.” Nayeon dug around her bag for something. “Here, have this.” She handed Jeongyeon a water bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How sweet of you.” Jeongyeon said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the court Seulgi and Dahyun, who left Chaeyoung and Mina, were chatting to Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Sana! What were you doing out there?” Seulgi asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Embarrassing myself.” Sana murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! Stop sulking and get out there. How are you gonna impress Momo if you’re being a pussy and dancing around the ball?” Dahyun encouraged her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, you guys are right. I’m gonna show everyone how to do it.” Sana said and Joohyun called for the game to start again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Go get them!” Seulgi cheered her on.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>DAHYUN: I know Sana can do better than stand around and run away from the ball. She just needed a little encouragement.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Jihyo, I’m open!” Sana shouted and Jihyo passed the ball to her. Sana dribbled around Yuna, almost tripping but saving her fall, and scored. “Hell yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Go Sana!” Dahyun hyped her up from the sidelines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time Sana got the ball she did trip while dribbling, but she managed to throw the ball to Tzuyu, who scored, before she fell down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expert play!” Seulgi yelled at her and she smiled from the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo, who was the closest to her, reached out her arm to help Sana get up. Sana blushed, but took the hand and looked like she was about to faint when she was pulled up by Momo’s strong arm.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>SOOYOUNG: With Sana so fired up, I don’t think I stand a chance anymore.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Over here Tzuyu!” Sana yelled, really in the spirit after having multiple successes, from next to Momo. Tzuyu passed the ball to her and she ran along the court, with better dribbling than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heechul ran up to her, but with a bit too much momentum and pushed her a bit. It would have been fine, but Sana lost her balance and fell over and right onto Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud shriek rang through the warehouse and Sana got off Momo as soon as she was stable enough to, but Momo stayed on the ground, visibly holding tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god Momo, are you okay?” Sana asked, crouching next to her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My ankle… I think I sprained it.” Momo’s voice was strained as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get an ice pack.” Heechul offered and ran over for the first aid kit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get you over to a chair.” Sana said and helped Momo stand up and wobble over to a chair. “Do you need anything else? Water? Food?” She asked and saw that Momo was close to crying. “Actually that’s a stupid question, you always want food.” Sana joked and smiled at Momo slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Momo slapped her arm and chuckled a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah that’s better. You have a pretty smile.” Sana told her and Momo blushed at the compliment. Sana looked down at her hands and then back at Momo. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” Momo stroked her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got the kit.” Heechul announced and handed it to Sana. “I’m sorry babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Momo said, a bit coldly, and Sana dug around in the first aid kit for an ice pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo I really a-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said it’s fine Heechul.” Momo cut him off and he seemed to get the message and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really wasn’t his fault either, don’t you think you were a bit harsh on him?” Sana asked Momo while shaking the ice pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re my best friend, shouldn’t you be on my side?” Momo pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, I’d just never want you to do anything you’d regret.” Sana said gently. “This is gonna be cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo hissed at the cold as Sana held the ice pack to her ankle, but got used to it after a bit. “Thanks Satang, you really are the best best friend. I’ll apologise to him later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright.” Sana smiled up at Momo. “I’ll ask Nayeon if she has any m&amp;ms that you can eat, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just be back soon. I’d get too lonely without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you are so needy.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>MOMO: Sana’s really great. She’s helpful, funny, nice, smart and really cute too. Plus she always gives me great advice when I need it. She’s definitely my favourite person in the office.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Alright so who won then?” Yeji asked Jihyo in the middle of the court. “Should we do whoever was ahead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like we deserve penalty points or something for that.” Jihyo argued with the warehouse leader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, the problem was born out of Sana’s clumsiness. Heechul didn’t push her that hard.” Yeji claimed. “Back me up Ryujin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryunjin did not back her up though, as she was having another one sided stare down with Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo, Sana what do you think?” Jihyo asked her employees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t care Jihyo, there is no prize, so just do whoever is ahead.” Sana answered for both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might get a fridge depending on the results so think again!” Jihyo yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute!” Jeongyeon shouted from where she was talking to Chaeyoung. “You get a fridge and we get nothing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… well I uh…” Jihyo bumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I demand compensation!” Momo yelled from where she was sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, come on Jihyo!” Sana yelled from next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! A new fridge for the office then.” Jihyo relented. “Who was ahead Joohyun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Office by one point.” Joohyun said, looking down at her paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Sooyoung yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How anticlimactic… not even a drumroll.” Jihyo said. “But we won! Wooo!” She jumped up and down excitedly. “Come on Tzuyu, celebrate! We won!” She grabbed her hands and made her jump up and down with her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>JEONGYEON: Complete success. Got a new fridge in the office, won bragging rights and impressed Nayeon. Full win.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: I am a proud boss today. Not only did my employees win, but they each did their best and that’s what really matters. They all did great, even Chaeyoung who’s about 3 feet tall. I feel like a proud mother. Actually that makes me sound old, a proud older sister, but not too much older.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>SANA: Yeah, it was great to play with - oh wait Momo just texted me. She said ‘thanks for taking care of me and for the advice. Me and Heechul are ok now. Love you - Momo.’. Heh... she still puts her name at the end of every text, like I don’t have her contact saved. I’m glad that I helped her with her, uh, her relationship though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I just make Itzy warehouse workers? Yes, I did. Why? Why not.<br/>Also I added Heechul to the warehouse workers basketball team because I made the office team and realised I had an extra person so I figured Heechul could play as well.</p><p>Also I just wanted to say that we’re halfway the ‘arc 1’ of the story, which is 6 chapters. I haven’t exactly planned out arc 2 but it will either be the same length or longer and I think it will be the end of the fic, unless I feel like I could really continue with this.</p><p>Thanks for reading and I really appreciate every comment and all kudos, it really encourages me. Thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Office Politics and Romances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jihyo has a meeting with Mr Park, Tzuyu makes some friends and comes to some realisations, Seulgi and Joohyun have an announcement that helps push Momo to a decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A good morning Nayeon.” Jihyo said cheerfully when she arrived at the office. “Any messages for me?” She smiled brightly as she waited for Nayeon to read the post-it note that contained her messages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm, well there is one from corporate here.” Nayeon said, seemingly trying to ease Jihyo into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh goodie, what do they want now?” Jihyo laughed forcefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It says that Mr Park will come in for a meeting this afternoon to discuss some important matters.” Nayeon informed her boss, whose smile seemed to drop instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’ll be in my office.” Jihyo said, suddenly very cold.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: I just hope it’s good news, I wouldn’t be able to face any of my employees and tell them they’re out of a job. Well maybe expect a certain person form HR, but even then I wouldn’t take pleasure in it. Not too much anyway.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Seulgi and Joohyun walked into the office, looking more cheerful than usual as they stood at the reception desk. Seulgi looked and smiled brightly at Nayeon before clearing her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, we have an announcement to make!” Seulgi said loudly to get the attention of the whole office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god no way, you guys broke up?” Dahyun asked with a shocked face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Why would you think that?” Joohyun questioned Dahyun and she shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is one of you pregnant?” Sana joined the guessing game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you just let us say it instead of guessing?” Seulgi tried to get them to be patient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re engaged!” Yerim jumped out of her chair like she won the lotto and everyone looked towards the couple expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are.” Seulgi sighed, defeated, and Joohyun pats her back as the entire office goes crazy, screaming, shouting and jumping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s engaged?” Sooyoung and Seungwan stuck their heads through the door connecting to the hallway leading to the annex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi and Joohyun!” Dahyun screamed at them excitedly and the two girls from the annex gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi and Joohyun are engaged?” Jihyo stepped out of her office, seeing that everyone except Seulgi and Joohyun were going mental.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are.” Joohyun said and kissed Seulgi on the cheek before going to her desk, making Nayeon shriek loudly.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>SEULGI: I proposed last night during dinner, it was super romantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JOOHYUN: We were eating cheap takeout while binging Real Housewives, Seul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SEULGI: Yeah, like I said, romantic.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>MOMO: I’m so happy for them, this is great. I’ve known Seulgi for a long time and she really loves Joohyun. It’s cute. Oh my god, maybe we could have a joint wedding!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Seulgi and Joohyun nervously stepped into Jihyo’s office and sat down in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations on the engagement you two!” Jihyo smiled widely. “I think this calls for a party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you call us here to say that?” Joohyun asked annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I called you here to ask if you set a date for the wedding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have not…” Seulgi answered and frowned in confusion. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I need to know which day to give everyone off.” Jihyo smiled happily again. “I mean, I assume we’re all invited, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… yes. Yes everyone is invited. Including you.” Seulgi reassured her weakly and Joohyun shot her a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay! We’re all so excited for you guys!” Jihyo squealed in excitement and Seulgi lagged awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s all then we’ll get back to our work.” Joohyun said, grabbed Seulgi’s hand and stood up, pulling her fiancé with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Oh, and tell Nayeon to come in on your way out.” Jihyo told them as they left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon, Jihyo wants to see you.” Joohyun said to the receptionist as she pulled Seulgi toward the hallway leading to the annex. Joohyun stopped in front of one of the bathroom doors and turned to Seulgi. “Why did you say that?” She hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have a choice… was I supposed to crush her dreams?” Seulgi asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Joohyun hissed again. “Now we have to invite her! And everyone else in the office!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could be worse…” Seulgi mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s worse than Jihyo possibly ruining our wedding?” Joohyun was upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, in my eyes as long as I end up married to you it can’t be ruined.” Seulgi smiled at Joohyun sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is very sweet Seul, but I have standards for my wedding.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>NAYEON: Jihyo just asked me to get together with the party planning committee, minus Joohyun to plan an engagement party for her and Seulgi. I love the party planning committee, we all just have fun. I’m pretty sure the others feel the same way.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>MINA: Not another party to plan. Ugh, this is going to be hell.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hello… girls.” Tzuyu greeted Chaeyoung and Dahyun, who sat in the break room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey your greetings are getting better!” Dahyun cheered Tzuyu on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I have been making an effort to sound more natural.” Tzuyu said proudly. “Although that is not what I’m here for. I have a proposal for you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of proposal?” Chaeyoung looked intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A mutually beneficial one.” Tzuyu sat down in the empty seat at their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re listening.” Dahyun said, putting a game face on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I propose an alliance. Just the three of us. With Mr Park coming in, we can never know if we’re safe so sticking together will likely help us.” Tzuyu informed the two girls sitting across from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would this be useful? And why us? Why not ask Mina, you guys are roommates, right?” Chaeyoung asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve seen Mina play Yandere Simulator before, so I don’t trust that girl. Besides, Dahyun mingles with everyone and we all know she likes to gossip, so she could be useful in acquiring information, which we need to avoid downsizing and you, Chaeyoung, are new so people will trust you more since you don’t seem malicious.” Tzuyu layed out her plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how are you useful to us?” Dahyun wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I am very intelligent and that’s always good, second of all, I may not be useful for acquiring information but I can interpret it and use it to our advantage.” Tzuyu said seriously. “Plus I’m a great listener, so therefore a good friend and my mum told me I should make some friends.” She awkwardly smiled and blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww, you’re so cute Tzuyu.” Dahyun pinched her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a yes?” Tzuyu asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean I’m down, this could be fun.” Chaeyoung said and Tzuyu turned to Dahyun expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, absolutely I’m in. We could be like Totally Spies but it’s in an office and more about potentially losing our jobs.” Dahyun grinned. “It doesn’t sound as fun out loud.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>TZUYU: I’ve grown to… appreciate Dahyun and Chaeyoung. Not like, just appreciate their existence. I can’t tolerate them for too long but they are… somewhat alright in small doses.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>DAHYUN: I think Tzuyu’s growing soft, but it’s really cute.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So what do we do for an engagement party?” Nayeon asked Mina and Momo, but she turned towards Momo. Mina also turned to her, waiting for Momo’s answer, but she just sat blinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re asking me?” Momo asked them and they both nodded. “How should I know?” Momo frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… you are engaged.” Mina stated the obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah I am. Sometimes I forget.” Momo chuckles and admires her ring for a second. “Anyway, I still don’t know. Me and Heechul never had an engagement party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, so I guess we’ll just have to come up with something ourselves then.” Nayeon moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can always just go for the classic streamers, princess plates and party hats.” Mina suggested. “I’m pretty sure they don’t care about this party much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to seem cheap, like we’re not excited for them. Because we are.” Nayeon explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can ask Chaeyoung to draw some things, make some signs or whatever, so it seems like it's high effort.” Mina offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when are you so close to her?” Momo smirked at Mina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since she’s the only nice and not crazy person at the office beside me.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JOOHYUN: I’ve taken a temporary leave from the party planning committee while they plan my engagement party. I don’t really care about the party, I didn’t even want it, but Seulgi does, so I guess I care a bit. But let’s be real, without me the party planning committee will fall apart. Now excuse me, I need to plan an intervention.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Tzuyu, can I please talk to you in my office?” Jihyo asked the tall girl, who shot right up out of her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. Right away.” She said moving towards Jihyo’s office before Jihyo could even enter it. “If this is about the microwave incident last week, I’m really sorry.” Tzuyu said as she closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not.” Jihyo said and stopped for a second. “I didn’t know that was you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said it was me?” Tzuyu asked and Jihyo looked at her suspiciously before moving on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually this is about a special mission I have for you.” Jihyo told Tzuyu seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For me?” Tzuyu was pointing at herself with an expression of confusion and shock. “Why me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you are my most trusted employee.” Jihyo smiled at her. “Don’t tell that to anyone else though.” She said quickly. “I want you to gauge opinions on Mr Park coming to the office today and about the downsizing in general.” Jihyo briefed Tzuyu on her mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood.” Tzuyu saluted. “I will make you proud Jihyo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Chewy, you really are the best employee a boss could ask for.” Jihyo gave her a blinding smile and a thumbs up and Tzuyu’s eyes widened. Tzuyu left Jihyo’s office in a rush, blushing.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>TZUYU: I think Jihyo’s a great boss. I really admire her and how hard she works for us. I hope I can successfully complete this mission and help her out.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sana walked into the break room to find the newly engaged couple, along with Dahyun, Mina and Jeongyeon waiting for her. Seulgi and Joohyun were holding a fairly big sign that read ‘This is an intervention!’ with a smiley face in the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana stopped as she entered the door, frowned and very slowly looked back, looking directly into the camera with a confused and scared face. She turned back around and pointed at herself with a confused face, to which all the people in the room nodded simultaneously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… what is this about? I’m not on drugs, I swear I only ate that one pot brownie in high school.” Sana put her hands up in surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not about that Sana. It’s about Momo.” Joohyun told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo? Where is she then?” Sana looked around, not finding her best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She just left for her lunch break with Heechul.” Seulgi informed her. “That’s why we’re doing this now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this about… my microscopic crush on her?” Sana furrowed her brows. “If you could even call it a crush. More like a passing admiration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Passing admiration?” Dahyun scoffed. “Sana you’ve been crushing on her since you started working here! That’s ridiculous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jeongyeon nodded. “and she’s been dating Heechul that whole time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous, I’m leaving.” Sana turned to leave, but someone grabbed her wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first step is admitting you like her. That’s all we want for now.” Seulgi, who was holding her wrist, begged her. “We can work on the rest later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi’s right, just admit it, even if it’s only to yourself. Denial won’t get you anywhere.” Dahyun agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I like Momo.” Sana announced. “Happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it with heart.” Joohyun complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just yell it out, whatever you feel.” Jeongyeon suggests to her and Sana takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with Momo, even though she’s engaged to Heechul and straight and I know I have no chance with her. Can you blame me? When has Minatozaki Sana been able to resist a pretty girl?” Sana started ranting. “I know it’s getting ridiculous and approaching borderline obsessive and I’ve tried to get over her but I just can’t, no matter what I try. Sometimes it’s like she knows and she’s just playing with me.” She continued, sounding more defeated each second. “That loveable idiot is going to be the death of me, I swear!” She yelled in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that was a little more than we expected, but good start!” Dahyun clapped her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that’s just the tip of the iceberg.” Seulgi said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go now?” Sana asked desperately and her friends nodded. “I feel like I need to have a serious think about my life choices.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything stupid!” Joohyun shouted after her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JEONGYEON: I did not expect her to become so worked up, but I think it was good for her. Maybe I should follow my own advice and think about my own feelings.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tzuyu made her way to the break room with a notebook in her hand. She saw her two newly made friends sitting at their usual table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tzu.” Chaeyoung greeted her while she was drawing something. “What’s with the notebook?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo asked me to do something for her.” Tzuyu sat down into the empty chair and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Chaeyoung asked her, looking up from her art.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I might like Jihyo.” Tzuyu said, staring at the wall in front of her, with her usual blank face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean she’s kinda weird and not always boss material, but she could be worse so I don’t know why you’re acting like that’s so weird.” Chaeyoung continued to work on her drawing, looking completely unaffected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Chaeyoung...” Tzuyu started and looked around before continuing. “I think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> like her.” She whispered like a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way...” Dahyun gasped at that and softly whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Now that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>weird.” Chaeyoung made an impressed face and resumed her art again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I do?” Tzuyu asked them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Confess?” Dahyun suggested hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check yourself into an asylum?” Chaeyoung joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t funny Chaeyoung! Did you hear what I said?” Tzuyu looked angry as she looked around again for any intruders. “I like Jihyo.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think that’s pretty funny.” Chaeyoung laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to her Tzu, we’ll work something out.” Dahyun consoled her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>DAHYUN: First I have to deal with Sana’s crush and now Tzuyu’s. What is this sudden surge in office romances?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon Mr Park.” Nayeon greeted their boss when he walked through the door, while trying to subtly shoo Jeongyeon away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Nayeon, is Jihyo read?” Mr Park asked and Nayeon nodded. She lead him over to Jihyo’s office and knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo, Mr Park is here!” She yelled through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come in!” Jihyo’s muffled voice came through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon lead Mr Park into the office and they sat down across from Jihyo, Nayeon preparing to take notes and Mr Park shaking Jihyo’s hand. “So Jinyoung, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to call me Jinyoung Jihyo.” Mr Park sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Jihyo waved him off. “So, what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing bad, if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s rather good news actually. For you anyway.” Mr Park informed them. “Your branch has been performing better than the Stanford branch, so for now you won’t have to let anyone go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Jihyo yelled in triumph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you keep this up it is likely that you’ll have no trouble outperforming the Stanford branch, but you’ll have to keep going at this rate.” Mr Park told Jihyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Jinyoung, you won’t regret this. My employees will work just as hard.” Jihyo shook his hand again.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>NAYEON: Wow, the Stanford branch must be really shit if we’re better than them. We slack off all the time. We had a basketball match last week for no reason!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Time to parry!” Jihyo yelled as soon as Mr Park closed the door. “No downsizing for Scranton today!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheers rang through the office at the happy news as they all moved to the meeting room to celebrate Seulgi and Joohyun’s engagement. After a while of everyone enjoying the party Seulgi and Joohyun stood at the front of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d like to thank everyone for being so supportive, we really appreciate it.” Seulgi announced, lifting her cup full of orange juice. “And just so you’ll know, you’re all invited to the wedding!” Everyone cheered at the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also have an announcement to make!” Momo said suddenly and walked to the front as well. “Seulgi and Joohyun’s engagement got me thinking and I talked to Heechul at lunch today. We have decided on a wedding day!” Momo squealed in excitement and more cheers rang through the room. “It’ll be a spring wedding!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone congratulated Momo on the big step, hugging her and promising to save the date for her wedding. Sana went up to hug Momo as well, smiling brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, spring wedding like you always wanted!” She said, visibly forcing the excitement. She talked to Momo for a bit until she left the office, claiming she had a headache.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>MOMO: I’m so happy! This has been a long time coming. I mean three years of engagement? That’s ridiculous. But not long now!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jihyo left the office for some fresh air and walked over to the pretzel station close to the office building, only to see Sana waiting in line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sana!” Jihyo greeted her and stood in line with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jihyo.” Sana smiled sadly at her boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They waited in line in slightly awkward silence, reaching the form soon enough. It turned out Sana forgot to bring her money, but Jihyo offered to share hers as they sat down on the curb of the idle road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been in love, Jihyo?” Sana asked suddenly as they sat on the curb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think I have.” Jihyo said thoughtfully. “I had a boyfriend in high school and I’ve hooked up with people before but never been in love. Why do you ask?” She asked, passing the pretzel to Sana after tearing off a piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with someone, but I don’t think they feel the same.” Sana told her, staring at the pretzel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, really? I can’t imagine why they wouldn’t, you’re hot and cool. Just like me.” Jihyo said in shock. “Who is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone. Way too many people know already.” Sana complained and took a bite of their pretzel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told people before me? I thought we were buddies, you know.” Jihyo said sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told three people, one accidentally, and they passed it on.” Sana informed her, passing the pretzel to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s horrible. Who would do that? Horrible people really.” Jihyo whispered and shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise you won’t tell.” Sana said seriously, looking Jihyo in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want a pinky promise.” Sana put her pinky out for Jihyo to shake with her own. “If you break a pinky promise, I can break you pinky.” Sana warned her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t so I don’t have to worry about that.” Jihyo shook her pinky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Momo.” Sana said after retracting her pinky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Jihyo made a shocked face. “Well if I think about it, it does actually kinda make sense.” She added after pausing for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now you know why I have no chance.” Sana sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not a relationship expert but I’m fairly sure that three years of engagement isn’t normal in a relationship.” Jihyo pushed her with her elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to break a couple.” Sana scoffed and snatched the pretzel. “I’m not that desperate.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: I honestly feel sorry for Sana. Having an unrequited love is horrible. Not that I’d know, I’ve never been in that situation because everyone just loves me, but I’m sure it must feel terrible if it’s anything like the movies.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading once again.</p><p>I want to just say that I really appreciate every comment, they really make my day, I’m just quite awkward with replying to them, but I’ll try to do that from now on to show my appreciation. And thanks for the kudos too everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jihyo loses someone very important to her and Jeongyeon gains some courage, while Sana complains.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is in celebration of Jeongyeon’s return! Yay! I hope she is feeling better and knows we’re all proud of her! This also in celebration of Jihyo’s birthday, which has now passed by about 20 minutes in my time zone but still, so this chapter will include those two a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>NAYEON: Jihyo’s been inside her office all day and it’s almost lunchtime. She didn’t even say good morning to me so we’re all a bit worried. Naturally none of us actually want to check on her, so me, Jeongyeon, Sana and Seulgi are playing rock paper scissors to decide.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Jihyo we’re worried about you.” Nayeon said, stepping into her office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Nayeon.” Jihyo mumbled with her head on her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve stayed in your office all day and you were singing Whitney Houston while crying.” Nayeon replied and Jihyo whimpered. There was a silence for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My racoon friend died.” Jihyo finally said. “She was so young, Nayeon, so young. Well, I actually didn’t know how old she was, but our relationship was just blooming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo didn’t you say last week that you thought it had rabies?” Nayeon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… she might have had rabies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you let it stay with you?” Nayeon made a confused and disgusted face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon… she’s in my car.” Jihyo whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a dead racoon in your car?” Nayeon asked, leaning closer to Jihyo, looking somewhere between angry, confused and surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to leave her alone…” Jihyo trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon sighed and left Jihyo’s office. She walked over to Jeongyeon’s desk and sat on the edge of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? What is it? How bad is it?” Jeongyeon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has her dead racoon in her car.” Nayeon sighed, looking thoughtful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Racoon? Jihyo brought her raccoon in?” Tzuyu perked up excitedly. “Can I go see it?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JEONGYEON: I mean I don’t know why but I thought a dead raccoon in her car is a new low point, even for Jihyo, until I thought about it, then I realised that this seems quite normal if we look at her past actions.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Any ideas?” Nayeon asked everyone as she stood at the front of the meeting room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we here for again?” Momo asked, looking very confused</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the fourth and last time, we are here because Jihyo’s racoon friend died and now she’s depressed so we have to do something about it.” Nayeon explains, and Momo gives an ‘oh’ in realisation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we could throw her a party?” Seulgi said from her seat in the middle row.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Seulgi, that’s a great idea.” Nayeon said, and for a moment Seulgi seemed proud. “Let’s throw her a ‘congratulations your racoon is dead’ party.” Nayeon sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So harsh…” Seulgi muttered and Joohyun patted her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean maybe Seulgi is onto something, when my hamsters died my parents held a funeral for them and it made me feel better.” Sana said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can totally work with that.” Jeongyeon turned to look at Sana and nodded at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if someone is willing to get the dead racoon out of Jihyo’s car and into a hole. And dig the hole too” Nayeon replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” Tzuyu said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, really? That’s really nice of you Tzuyu.” Mina was shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wear some gloves or something though cause Jihyo said it might have had rabies.” Nayeon told her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>TZUYU: I’m only doing this because every animal deserves a funeral, in fact they deserve it more than most humans. And don’t tell Jihyo I said this, but I find her quite… tolerable.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: She really said that? That’s probably the nicest thing she’s ever said to a human. That makes me feel a bit better.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey guys.” Jeongyeon greeted Yerim and Sooyoung, who were sitting next to each other, whispering about something, in the break room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jeong.” Sooyoung greeted her back. “Come have lunch with us.” Sooyoung said, motioning to a seat next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Yerim whispered, her mouth full with a bite of her apple, shooting her taller friend a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah this is good. It’ll be helpful.” Sooyoung whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you two whispering about?” Jeongyeon asked, sitting down where Sooyoung motioned to before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Yeri hid Momo’s giant pencils and replaced them with mini ones.” Sooyoung saved them and Jeongyeon laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like that, she’ll be confused.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Yerim smiled at the praise. “Now, about you and Nayeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yerimie!” Sooyoung smacked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me and Nayeon?” Jeongyeon looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what are you going to do about her?” Sooyoung joined Yerim, despite scolding her a second ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really understand what you guys are talking about…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, this is pointless, I’m gonna go and pray to Satan or something.” Yerim said, taking a bite of her apple and making her way out of the break room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Jeongyeon, it’s pretty obvious you both like each other.” Sooyoung explained after Yerim left them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No.” Jeongyeon laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck. “That’s… don’t be stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll put it this way. Remember that one time Joohyun broke up with Seulgi for a month because she watched an episode of Game of Thrones without her?” Sooyoung asked, waiting for her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was horrible, just them pining after each other not admitting they love each other. It was painful to watch.” Jeongyeon made a disgusted face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s you and Nayeon.” Sooyoung finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god no.” Jeongyeon covered her mouth. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Now that you understand the question is what you are going to do about it.” Sooyoung waited for Jeongyeon to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know yet, but I’ll think of something.” Jeongyeon stood up. “I have to go tell Jihyo about the funeral, but I’ll definitely think about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Sooyoung cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Sooyoung! I’ll buy you and Yerim chicken sometime!” Jeongyeon said as she exited the break room, leaving a very happy Sooyoung behind.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>SOOYOUNG: I swear I’ll go down as a legend. I mean, I got Jeongyeon and Nayeon together. Hopefully. I did my part and now I’ll get chicken and that’s all that matters to me.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Woah! Tzuyu what are you doing?” Yeji ran out of the warehouse to where Tzuyu was busy digging a hole next to the big tree in the parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am digging a grave, obviously.” Tzuyu said, not stopping her digging for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Yeji looked at her, concerned and confused. “Why do you need a grave?” She asked carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for Steve, Jihyo’s raccoon. He died today.” Tzuyu looked sad as she continued digging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very sad and it’s nice of you to do this for her but I’m not sure this is allowed Tzuyu.” Yeji told her, patting her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Tzuyu stated, finally stopping to look at Yeji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” She asked, looking dubious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways.” Tzuyu got back to digging. “Now will you let me dig the grave?” Tzuyu asked impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright.” Yeji shook her head and went back to the warehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, these warehouse people? No tact. None at all.” Tzuyu shook her head, looking up from her grave digging.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>TZUYU: I dug the grave under the nice tree in the parking lot. I like that tree, so does Jihyo. It’s where she saw me looking for bugs when we met. It’s also where Seungwan fell on her ass two months ago, so Jihyo loves that place.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon knocked on the door to Jihyo’s office, waiting outside until she heard a soft and sad ‘come in’. She opened the door gently and stepped inside, looking at Jihyo with an expression of pity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jihyo.” She spoke carefully. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better, I think.” Jihyo replied, sniffling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. I just wanted to let you know that we have a little funeral planned for your friend Steve after work. We need your car keys to get him out though.” Jeongyeon informed her, still standing at the closed door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Jihyo’s eyes shone with happiness as she handed Jeongyeon her car keys. “Wow, that’s so nice of you guys. She would appreciate it I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She?” Jeongyeon furrowed her brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I found out Steve was a girl but I liked the name so I just stuck with it.” Jihyo shrugged. “Will it be an open casket or closed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean… which would you prefer?” Jeongyeon asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open, I want to see Steve one last time before I finally say goodbye.” Jihyo looked at Jeongyeon sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open casket it is.” Jeongyeon said and opened the door to go out of the office. She walked over to Nayeon at the reception desk. “We need a casket.” Jeongyeon informed her and Nayeon looked at her weirdly before sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get Yeji to give us a cardboard box and I’m sure Seulgi will paint it if we can find some paint.” Nayeon devised the plan. Jeongyeon nodded and took a step before pausing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way… are you free today after work. Apart from the funeral of course.” Jeongyeon asked, looking back, and the three accountants next to the reception gasped loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously planning on asking me out when we’re planning a raccoon funeral?” Nayeon asked her, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to them, Mina rolled back further from her desk to see better, Joohyun stood up on her own chair to see over the wall and Sana shot up from her chair to run over to the separating wall and peek her head over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… yeah.” Jeongyeon said, looking confident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am free.” Nayeon stated, looking like she was waiting for Jeongyeon to say something to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for you.” Jeongyeon nodded and walked away and the accountants observing sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongyeon!” Nayeon shouted at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding.” Jeongyeon laughed and walked back to reception, putting her elbow on the desk. “Would you like to maybe go somewhere after work then?” Jeongyeon asked, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I would.” Nayeon smiled smugly and the accountants shouted. “You’re paying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys!” Sana screamed, alerting everyone. “Jeongyeon and Nayeon are going on a date today!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Dahyun screamed back and ran over to Sana to jump up and down together. Everyone else in the office shouted loudly, making a scene just like when Seulgi announced her and Joohyun’s engagement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooyoung we did it!” Yerim screamed into the hallway connecting the main office and the annex.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>NAYEON: I’m so happy. Don’t tell Jeongyeon but I’ve been waiting for like the past 3 years for her to finally ask me out. I can’t believe she finally did. I’m gonna squeal, don’t film that.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>YERIM: They better give me their firstborn or something. I deserve at least that for getting them together finally.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dahyun walked into the break room, humming a tune to herself as she did so. She walked over to the fridge digging around while whistling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dahyun! Hi!” Seungwan waved at her from where she was sitting with a miserable looking Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here to join the singles club?” Sana asked, sounding melancholy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The singles club?” Dahyun asked, walking over to them after finding her yogurt that Chaeyoung likes to steal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana’s sulking because everyone has something going on except her.” Seungwan explained, patting Sana’s back in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean Seulgi and Joohyun are engaged. Mina and Chaeyoung look at each other across the room like they want to cuddle and even Jeongyeon got her shit together and asked Nayeon out.” Sana complained to Dahyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but there’s Tzuyu, she never likes anyone.” Seungwan tried to calm her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Tzuyu has a crush.” Dahyun said nonchalantly before slapping her hand over her mouth with a shocked expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sana parked up. “Who is it?” She interrogated Dahyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… forget I said that. I wasn’t supposed to tell you.” Dahyu looked panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you have to tell us!” Sana begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t.” Seungwan placed her hand on Sana’s forearm. “How would you feel if you had a crush and someone told other people?” Seungwan tried to reason and Sana scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been there, I don’t care. Now spill!” Sana demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep asking and we’ll test that theory out Minatozaki.” Dahyun tried to threaten her and it seemed to work as Sana deflated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.” Sana huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now that everything is sorted are you joining the single squad Dahyun?” Seungwan asked her with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We cry together while everyone else is off with their significant other.” Sana mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun.” Dahyun grinned. “We could totally do something boring and lonely people stuff, like bowling, while everyone else is off on dates.” She suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great idea!” Sana agreed. “We could play bingo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds delightfully pathetic.” Dahyun nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to a Stitch ‘n Bitch.” Seungwan offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genius.” Dahyun said in awe.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>SANA: To forget about being in love with my engaged best friend I have taken to complaining about being single and now my new commitment is finding out who Tzuyu has a crush on. I’m very curious, it must be someone really special for her to like, whether that’s in a bad or a good way I don’t know.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Today we are gathered here to pay our respects to Steve the raccoon.” Joohyun read from her little piece of paper. “She was a very great and… beautiful raccoon, who was, presumably, too young to depart from this world just yet. If anyone would like to say a few words, please feel free to do so, it’s what Steve would want.” She finished and stepped away to stand next to Seulgi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to say something.” Jihyo stepped up to the open cardboard box the dead raccoon lied in. “You were a great friend to me Steve, and I’m sorry for mistaking your gender initially. When I was sad you were there to cheer me up by peeing on my horrible neighbour’s tomatoes and fighting his ugly cat.” Jihyo was sniffling and wiping her tears, but she continued. “I’m really thankful that you forcefully and violently made your way into my home and my life. I’ll always remember you Steve. Rest in peace.” Jihyo wiped her tears away as more streamed down her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon patted her back, with a compassionate expression, and closed the cardboard box. She placed the box into the hole Tzuyu dug and shoveled the bit of dirt back over the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fs in the chat to pay respects.” Yerim said solemnly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F.” Mina said, smiling at Jihyo encouragingly and walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F.” Chaeyoung followed her lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F.” Sooyoung said and grabbed Yerim’s hand to lead her away. Everyone followed their example until only Jihyo, Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu remained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay strong Jihyo.” Nayeon hugged her boss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready Nayeon?” Jeongyeon asked from further away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve been ready for 3 years you dork.” Nayeon smiled happily as she walked over to Jeongyeon and took her hand.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JEONGYEON: It was a touching ceremony really. I never thought I could feel so sad for the death of a raccoon I didn’t even know.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What’s with those two?” Jihyo asked Tzuyu, who was crouched at the grave of Steve, arranging some stones so the grave was visible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongyeon finally asked Nayeon on a date.” Tzuyu examined her work as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, never thought that would happen. Now I owe Yerim fifteen dollars, I said Nayeon would make the first move.” Jihyo said in disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yerim owes me fifty dollars as I have predicted the exact week Jeongyeon would confess a year ago.” Tzuyu informed her boss. “I could give your fifteen dollars back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but you won so it’s yours.” Jihyo smiled at the offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Tzuyu went back to arranging the stones and they stayed in silence, until she spoke up once again. “I’m done. Do you like it?” She turned to Jihyo hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I love it. Thanks for doing this Tzu.” Jihyo patted her arm when Tzuyu stood up from her crouched position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not a problem. I liked Steve a lot. And I like you too, I guess.” Tzuyu blushed at her words and Jihyo smiled, opening her mouth. “I’ll walk you to your car.” Tzuyu took her chance to speak quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Jihyo said and linked their arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked to Jihyo’s car, who had a minor panic about losing her keys until they remembered Tzuyu had them, and stopped before Jihyo got in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a nice day Jihyo.” Tzuyu said in her usual slightly stiff manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too Tzuyu.” Jihyo smiled and hugged her. Tzuyu blushed again, awkwardly hugging Jihyo back and smiling a bit. “.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu watched Jihyo get in her car and drive away, waving to the taller girl, and sighed. She walked to her own car, the only one left in the lot, and drove out of the parking lot.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: I heard that Tzuyu chose the spot for the grave. She knows me so well, I love the big tree in the parking lot. And now every morning I go into work I’ll get to see Steve’s grave and smile about all of our happy memories. She chose so well.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>TZUYU: I don’t think my colleagues appreciate Jihyo enough. She does a lot for us and she’s a great boss. If I get to repay all she’s done for me, I’m happy to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. We also reached 50 kudos, which I know might not be a lot but that’s a massive amount to me and I’m really grateful.<br/>Once again, let’s cheer for ot9 back together!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ONCEs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jihyo holds the annual ONCEs, confessions are made, hearts are broken and new relationships form.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JHIYO: Things have been going exceptionally well lately. There are a lot of things to be excited about around here, like Seulgi and Joohyun’s engagement, Nayeon and Jeongyeon finally going on a date, our recent basketball win, avoiding downsizing and Momo setting a wedding date, although that might not be good for some it is generally good. Most of all though, what everyone is truly excited about, is the ONCEs!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>MINA: Jihyo holds a kind of award show every year, called the ONCEs, where she gives out awards she made up. The awards are either boring, ridiculous or straight up insulting. Tzuyu has a four year streak of winning the Tallest award, Momo for the past two years has been winning Best Abs while Seungwan has been winning Worst Employee since she’s been with us.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Good morning troops!” Jihyo announced happily as she walked into the office. “Everyone excited for the ONCEs today?” She addressed the entire office with a giant smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So hype!” Dahyun yelled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait…” Joohyun mumbled, looking very apathetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad everyone is ready and enthusiastic!” Jihyo smiled widely. “I’ve already had the trophies done for everyone. Remember 6pm at the usual place!” Jihyo said and with that she went into her office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’ll be worse than last year?” Jeongyeon walked up to Nayeon at the reception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anything can top Jihyo falling off the mini stage and onto an unsuspecting customer really.” Nayeon laughed at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you have to remember that Jihyo got really drunk the year before that and we all had to sit through a two minute awkward, yet vocally impressive, performance.” Jeongyeon reminded Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well whatever she throws at us this year at least I’ll have my date to the event.” Nayeon smiled at Jeongyeon slyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting.” Tzuyu said from her seat, continuing her work.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>NAYEON: Jeongyeon took me out last week after Steve’s funeral. It went well. Then she took me out another time. It also went well. Nothing is official yet, but we have agreed that we’ll be going as each other’s dates to the ONCEs.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>SANA: I love the ONCEs. It’s an excuse to get drunk and I take pleasure in watching people make a fool of themselves in the rented out corner of Fridays. Me, Dahyun and Seungwan talked and we said we’d sit together, just the three of us. I usually sit with Momo every year, but I’m trying to move on from that.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it. The American school system is bullshit. It makes sense at first glance but then you think about it and you realise it’s messed up. Another reason why the British people are superior.” Yerim complained to Dahyun while they were standing at the copier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Dahyun looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean first of all, you have middle school and then you have high school, alright. But  then where is little school?” Yerim asked, looking ready to be challenged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you do have a point.” Dahyun nodded thoughtfully. “Does it make sense in Britain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there is primary and then secondary school. Clear progression. See! And don’t even get me started on-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are having a riveting and intellectual discussion as always but I need Dahyun.” Tzuyu walked up to them and dragged Dahyun away from the copier and out into the hallway outside the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that about Tzu?” Dahyun asked, patting her arm where Tzuyu grabbed onto it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need help.” Tzuyu looked around before continuing. “I think I’m going to tell Jihyo she’s hot at the ONCEs today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’s your big plan?” Dahyun asked, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll go up to her and say ‘I think you’re hot’.” Tzuyu told Dahyun her plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tzuyu you can’t just do that.” Dahyun sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Tzuyu furrowed her brows in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well she could misunderstand as a friendly compliment. And it’s not really romantic, if you want her to like you back you’ll have to do better.” Dahyun tried to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I would say she’s hot, I never use that word.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would she know that? Look, you need to tell her clearly that you like her in a romantic way and ask her on a date.” Dahyun gave her advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I do that?” Tzuyu asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s up to you to figure out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It needs to be coming from you, not me.” Dahyun said. “Just be sincere, she should like you for yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Dahyun.” Tzuyu thanks her sincerely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem Tzu, I’m glad I could help. And good luck.” Dahyun patted the taller girl’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll name our fifth dog after you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not the ones before?” Dahyun asked, looking slightly insulted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They already have names. Be glad you got on the list.” She informed Dahyun and promptly went back into the office.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>DAHYUN: I hope things work out for Tzuyu and Jihyo, they’d be cute. Besides, I don’t know how Tzuyu would handle rejection. I have a feeling she’d either go serial killer or just wouldn’t care.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Excited for the ONCEs Sana?” Mina asked her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to get hammered with Dahyun and Seungwan. I hope I get some great award like last year.” Sana said, looking buzzed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you get more flattering awards every year while me and Seulgi are stuck with best couple every year.” Joohyun complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean at least you’re the best couple. It could be worse, like Seungwan.” Mina tried to look on the bright side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are the only couple.” Joohyun deadpanned. “And we only get one award between the two of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, what do you think this year's big event will be?” Sana asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet it will have something to do with Nayeon and Jeongyeon blossoming relationship, it seems like a prime target for Jihyo.” Joohyun predicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, I just hope Chaeyoung doesn’t get weirded out by it and leave.” Mina said worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that ship has sailed, if she hasn’t left yet then she won’t leave now.” Joohyun shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Mina’s worried about her baby girlfriend.” Sana teased her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, she’s not my girlfriend. I just… appreciate her presence around the office more than most other people’s.” Mina protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> got a crush.” Joohyun looked at Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like everyone does lately.” Sana stated before realising her slip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Mina asked, looking confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know, just me, Nayeon and Jeongyeon and now you too.” She saved herself.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>MINA: I do find Chaeyoung attractive, she is very pretty, but that doesn’t mean I’d like to date her. I’m not saying I wouldn’t though.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>CHAEYOUNG: Yeah, Mina’s hot. I thought she would find it weird that I unintentionally follow her around the office sometimes but she said it’s cute. I don’t know if she’d really date me though.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Is Heechul coming with you?” Seulgi asked Momo with her mouth full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s busy.” Momo replied with an equally full mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is why I don’t eat with you guys.” Yerim looked at them with a disgusted face. “I should have listened to Joohyun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” They both asked, muffled by the food in their mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swallow before you speak!” Yerim yells at them. “Bloody hell…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why Joohyun doesn’t eat with us anymore?” Seulgi asked, looking betrayed, and Yerim rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.” Yerim answered. “So stop doing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Yerimie.” Seulgi chuckled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?” Momo looked lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it Momo.” Yerim patted her head and Momo shrugged, going back to her half eaten lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was I going to say before?” Seulgi wondered out loud. “Ah, yes! What’s Heechul busy with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Business or whatever, I didn’t ask.” Momo shrugged again, looking uninterested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can sit with me and Joohyun then.” Seulgi offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks but I’m probably gonna sit with Sana.” Momo smiled brightly after mentioning her best friend. “We always sit together and she makes fun of everyone to entertain me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought Sana was sitting with Dahyun and Seungwan. Joohyun said they wouldn’t shut up about their plans for the evening since last week after the raccoon funeral.” Seulgi told Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… well I’m sure Sana will let me sit with them.” Momo reasoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she would.” Yerim laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean Yeri?” Momo questioned her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Seulgi said before Yerim could even open her mouth. “She’s probably laughing because it would be weird to see you guys apart.” She finished and shot a look toward Yerim, who did look slightly guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Momo accepted the excuse and laughed a bit. “Maybe she thought I’d bring Heechul and she didn’t want to disturb us. I’ll ask her right now if she wants to sit together.” Momo announced, standing up. “Well, after I finish my lunch.” She giggled and sat back down to finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seulgi and Momo finished their remaining lunch in the matter of seconds after they stopped actively talking and the Momo stood up after finishing, giving a quick ‘bye’ to the other two girls sitting in the break room. She went back into the office and over to Sana’s desk at the accounting corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys.” She greeted the two accountants sitting at their desk, Mina nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Momo. Are you and Seulgi done eating?” Joohyun asked quickly after her greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but she’s still in the break room with Yerim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright thanks.” Joohyun said and left Momo and Sana alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Momo-chan.” Sana smiled up at Momo from her desk. “You need something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you.” Momo said, sitting down in Mina’s chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… what?” Sana blushed really brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked if I needed something and I needed you so I could talk to you about the ONCEs.” Momo explained and Sana let out a sound of realisation. “You’re so silly Satang.” Momo giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, yeah.” Sana laughed along awkwardly. “What did you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me. Heechul won’t be going as always and I thought we could sit together like we always do.” Momo smiled at Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, I already promised Dahyun and Seungwan I’d sit with them, but I’m sure they won’t mind you joining us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Momo smiled even brighter. “I thought you’d say that, but I didn’t want to intrude so I asked you anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I always leave space for you Momoring.” Sana smiled back gently. “Do you need me to pick you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be great actually. Thanks Sana, you’re the best.” Momo awkwardly scooted Mina’s chair closer to Sana so that she could hug her. Sana laughed and attempted the same thing, until they could reach across the two tables and embrace each other.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>SANA: I guess that’s it for trying to avoid Momo at the ONCEs. At least I’ll have Dahyun and Seungwan to stop me from doing anything stupid. It’ll be fun. Right?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>MOMO: I love Sana. What? No, not like that! Not that there’s anything wrong with that, I wouldn’t be working here if I had a problem with lesbians, obviously, but I’m not… uh… I’m straight. Yeah. She’s my best friend. And Heechul is my fiancée.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Everyone I found last year’s ONCEs video!” Sooyoung ran into the office from the annex, Seungwan not far behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No way!” Jeongyeon jumped up excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought she burned it.” Mina looked on dubiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it was in the spare desk that no one touches in a box. It was full of ONCEs CDs.” Sooyoung informed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The desk with the dead pigeon?” Dahyun looked slightly disgusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, now come on, I’ve got 5 years worth of ONCEs videos!” Sooyoung ran over to the meeting room with the box of CDs in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear you’re some kind of miracle Soo!” Yerim ran after her excitedly, followed in a calmer manner by everyone in the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay check this out, it says it’s from five years ago. The first ONCEs.” Sooyoung inserted the CD into the CD player and started it as everyone sat down in the meeting room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of us were even working here yet, wow.” Sana marvelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Joohyun were.” Nayeon made a sour face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I just got a vivid flashback to that horrible event. I think I blocked it out of my memory, and for good reason.” Joohyun shook her head rapidly. “Ew. I want to fritter again, ignorance is truly a bliss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m curious, what happened?” Dahyun asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just watch and see.” Nayeon told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sooyoung started the CD and a video of a younger Jihyo in a tuxedo played. As the video played, it showed an awful skit, clearly written by Jihyo, which was performed in front of an entire bar full of people. The skit was followed by a musical performance, sung by Jihyo as some unknown employee played the recorder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I completely forgot about Minyoung and the recorder.” Nayeon cried out and Jeongyeon laughed at her pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember vividly.” Joohyun shook her head. “Give me ONCEs one more time…” She whispered along to Jihyo’s parody lyrics of Baby One More Time accompanied by a recorder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must confess my awardless life is killing me…” Nayeon whispered, cringing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know I still believe that you will be here, give me a ONCE.” They sang together, looking just about ready to cry as the others laughed at their painful memories. “Give me ONCEs one more time.” They finished the song with Jihyo on the TV screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you guys still remember those lyrics.” Jeongyeon laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how many times we heard Minyoung and Jihyo practice that pitiful excuse of a song in here.” Joohyun complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look you guys are on screen!” Seulgi shouted out, pointing to the screen where Joohyun and Nayeon were seen clapping hesitantly and looking at each other in confusion.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>NAYEON: No, I wouldn’t like to talk about the first ONCEs, it’s not something I’d like to relive. Seeing that video was horrifying enough. Although I do have to say that Minyoung and the recorder was a duo no one was prepared for.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, head home and get a change of clothes, the ONCEs are starting soon!” Jihyo yelled out. “I’ll see you at Fridays at 6pm!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’ll drop you off at your place, go back to mine and pick you up again at around 6:40.” Sana discussed with Momo as they got ready to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thanks again Satang.” Momo smiled, grabbing her jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really no problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sana, can I talk to you?” Mina came up to the two friends. “You can go ahead Chaeng. And take Momo with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alright I’ll guess I’ll see you at Fridays.” Chaeyoung said and walked away with a mildly confused Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Mina? Is something wrong?” Sana looked at her friend with worried eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just wanted to ask if you really thought this was a good idea. I mean, I thought you were keeping your distance.” Mina looked equally worried as Sana was before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, don’t worry about me. Maybe this’ll be good for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, but don’t do anything stupid. She’s engaged.” Mina warned her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, I’ll be fine. If I accidentally confess or something I’m sure Dahyun will save me. If she’s sober enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go then, I’m sure Momo-chan is waiting for you.” Mina linked their arms and led Sana out of the office.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>MINA: I’m just worried for Sana, I don’t want her to get rejected or, if she’s not rejected, a homewrecker. But I’m also not about to babysit her through the entire night so if either happens I guess I’ll just deal with it, whatever.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the annual ONCEs! Is everyone excited?” Jihyo tipped her microphone to where her employees were sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right! Let’s kick it then!” Jihyo said and motioned to Tzuyu, who played some electronic music as Jihyo started dancing to it. She climbed up on the bar and started dancing on top of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, definitely not what I expected.” Jeongyeon looked on, perplexed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a shot every time she does a body roll.” Sana whispered to Dahyun and Seungwan, who snickered and immediately took a shot after Jihyo did a body roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi cover my eyes please, one layer isn’t enough.” Joohyun demanded, her eyes already covered by her own hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo continued her dance on the bar, eventually hopping down and climbing onto Sooyoung, Yerim, Mina and Chaeyoung’s table. Yerim screamed loudly and Sooyoung’s eyes bulged out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god Jihyo! Get away!” Mina yelled at her, covering Chaeyoung’s eyes as she did another body roll, which earned cheers from Sana’s table and shot glasses slamming down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The painful performance continued as Jihyo strutted over to Sana, Dahyun, Seungwan and Momo’s table who were screaming from laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah!” Dahyun threw one dollar at Jihyo. “Work it!” She threw another dollar and Jihyo seemed to take the encouragement, doing yet another body roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woo!” Sana cheered, lifting her shot glass high in the air.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: Things are, uh, going well. We had to take a short break from the, uh,  ceremony, the awards haven’t arrived yet. I forgot to pick them up but I sent out Joohyun, the only one sober enough to drive legally, to pick them up. She should be, uh, back soon. Sorry I’m a bit out of breath from that dance.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Momo! Momo!” Seungwan screamed despite being right across from her. “As a dancer yourself, what would you say about that performance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was excellent. Jihyo has talent. Especially in choreographing.” Momo said, giggling at the silliness of her own statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad I only had two one dollars on me.” Dahyun complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad she only did five body rolls.” Sana fired back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think that was more than enough shots for you Satang.” Momo takes her beer away from her. “And I’ll keep this for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaat? Noooo! Momoring, please.” Sana fluttered her eyelashes at Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not working on me Sana!” Momo resisted her best friend, laughing at the pout that followed her statement and patting Sana’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you drinking that?” Yerim asked, pointing at the beer bottle as she walked by them and toward her own table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, no one is drinking this one.” Momo told her. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have it? I need to forget.” Yerim said solemnly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Momo handed her the half empty beer bottle. “Poor girl, only her second ONCEs. I wonder how the new temp is doing. This has to have been one of the worst ones yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! It was great!” Seungwan yelled again, which earned her cheers from the other two drunk girls at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit with you Dahyun?” Tzuyu walked up to the table as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure Tzu.” Dahyun and Seungwan scooted over to make space for the taller girl on their side of the booth. “Are you going to do it?” Dahyun whispered to Tzuyu after she sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly. I am indecisive.” Tzuyu answered.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>CHAEYOUNG: Honestly? I think I am traumatised for the rest of my life. People always joke about bleaching their eyes but I’m genuinely considering that option right now.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“And the awards have arrived!” Jihyo announced when Joohyun handed her the bus full of the trophies for everyone. “Alright let’s get it started! Let’s start with the worst one, Seungwan you once again win Worst Employee!” Jihyo announced into the microphone. “Congratulations.” She said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Seungwan squealed. “Thank you!” She ran up to the stage and took her award.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay! Go Seungwan!” Dahyun and Momo cheered her on while Sana was cackling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo thrusted the award in her hand and shooed her off the stage before she could give a speech. “Next up is the Friendliest award. And it goes to none other than our one and only Dahyun!”Jihyo announced, much more enthusiastic than before, and Dahyun went up to the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to give special thanks to Jihyo for her performance which made it possible for me to be as drunk as I am!” Dahyun gave her short speech after receiving her award.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome.” Jihyo smiled sincerely. “Now next up we have the esteemed award of Most Calls Transferred. It is no surprise that this award goes to Miss Im!” Jihyo took out an award from the box and gave it to Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to thank my dog Kookeu for making my dream of transferring calls all day possible.” She said, wiping a fake tear. “I’d also like to thank my date Jeongyeon for always believing that I could one day achieve this award. Thank you.” Nayeon bowed and earned a round of cheers and applause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next we have an award that will break someone’s streak of a different award.” Jihyo spoke carefully into the microphone. “The award is the Most Hardworking and it goes to Tzuyu! Come on up Tzuyu!” Jihyo clapped and Tzuyu moved up to the stage, reaching for her award.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to give thanks to Jihyo for being a phenomenal boss.” Tzuyu said simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your hard work Tzuyu.” Jihyo clapped Tzuyu on the back, who smiled with her teeth on display and got off the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You happy Tzu?” Dahyun asked her fondly, to which Tzuyu nodded with her smile intact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at her, she’s just adorable.” Sana pinched her cheek.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>TZUYU: I am very content with my award. Beyond content. Ecstatic. I feel appreciated. I think I’ll try to talk to Jihyo today after the ONCEs are all given out.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Very cute couple.” Jihyo said as Joohyun and Seulgi stepped away from the stage. “Next up is the award for Coolest, which is for the very hip Chaeyoung.” Jihyo did finger guns as she announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, thanks I guess. This is kinda weird because I've spoken with you like four times, but thanks. And thank you everyone for being welcoming.” Chaeyoung sat back down next to Mina, continuing their quiet conversation after receiving her award.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The next award is for Favourite Satanist and it, of course, goes to Yerim!” Jihyo declared, picking up another award.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah!” Yerim, who looked significantly more intoxicated than before Jihy’s dance, shouted out. “Thank you Satan and all the orphans I’ve sacrificed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a joke! She hasn’t killed anyone!” Sooyoung protested before anyone could misunderstand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooookay, well, last but not least, the most attractive bachelorette goes to… Sana!” Jihyo announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoop whoop!” Sana cheered and stumbled on stage, getting ready to give a speech in her drunken state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, before you embarrass yourself let me just give the speech on your behalf.” Jihyo said and sent Sana to sit back down. “Sana is great. She’s smart and beautiful even though some people don’t seem to see it, wink wink Momo.” Jihyo laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana’s eyes widened, and she seemingly sobered in the matter of seconds, as Mina slammed her hand over her mouth. Seulgi seemed ready to get up and stop Jihyo but Joohyun held her back, whispering that maybe Momo didn’t get it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Momo looked slightly confused and angry. “Do you think I don’t appreciate my best friend enough?” Momo accused Jihyo and everyone aware of Sana’s crush seemed to let out a collective breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Not at all!” Jihyo defended herself. “I was talking about her huge crush on you that you haven’t noticed, but I don’t blame you, I didn’t notice either until she told me and-” Jihyo rambled on, only stopping after she was cut off by the slam of a glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo turned her head to see Sana standing up after smashing her glass to the wooden surface of their table. Realisation seemed to set in for Jihyo as her eyes widened and she slammed her hand against her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I didn’t mean that. Bad joke. Sorry!” Jihyo tried desperately to save herself but Sana was already gone, leaving a very shocked looking Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m going to… I’ll just check… on her.” Momo stuttered, rushing after Sana in a mixture of confusion and shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good one Jihyo.” Joohyun side eyed Jihyo, whose remorse was clear on her face.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: I’m a horrible boss, I can’t believe I’ve done that.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Sana…” Momo started as the two of them stood outside the Fridays Jihyo rented out the corner of. “I’m…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Sana mumbled, looking down at her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it true? What Jihyo said?” Momo asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sana’s voice was strained. “I’m sorry.” She apologised, still avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’m… wow.” Momo looked away too, her shock written clearly on her face. “How long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About as long as I’ve known you. I really am sorry, I just couldn’t help myself because you’re so… you’re so beautiful and wonderful and… please say something Momo.” Sana was looking at Momo, eyes glassy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say anything? Why do I have to hear this from Jihyo of all people?” Momo looked upset when she turned back to face Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just didn’t want to ruin our friendship and make things weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t ruin anything, you’ll always be my best friend.” Momo assured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best friend?” Sana scoffed slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that’s what you wanted.” Momo looked at her in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo I just admitted I have a crush on you and you tell me you thought I want to be your best friend?” Sana asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you knew there couldn’t be more between us…” Momo glanced down at the sidewalk they were standing on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is why I didn’t confess.” Sana snapped, staring her friend down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana you know I’m engaged and straight. Why are you getting mad now?” Momo shook her head, confused once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For god’s sake Momo you’ve been dating your first boyfriend since high school and you’ve been engaged to him for three years!” Sana yelled at her. “How could you even know if you’re straight, you don’t eat one type of food and then stick with the same one for all your life.” She finished her rant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why you’re so upset about this now! You were fine and now you’re snapping at me?” Momo yelled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m upset because I feel played. Are you telling me that all those times you flirted with me were accidental and unconscious? You must have at least thought about it Momo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what if I have! I’m not about to leave a stable and years long relationship for one with my best friend that may very well fail, no matter how passionate and thrilling it may be.” Momo said, her voice getting increasingly less powerful. “I like my comfortable life, the flirting was adventurous enough.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you did lead me on.” Sana said in realisation. “Those touches and compliments were just a way for you to escape your boring relationship. You know what? You’re a coward Momo. You’re clearly lying to yourself as much as you are to everyone else. I don’t deserve this. Heechul doesn’t deserve this.” Sana looked at Momo like she was the most disgusting person she’s ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going home.” Momo said after a long silence between them.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>MOMO: I think I need to do some thinking. Sana is right, I am a coward.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re that bad. You’re people, people make mistakes.” Tzuyu crouched down next to Jihyo on the bathroom floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s humans.” Jihyo corrects her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is humans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind.” Jihyo sighed. “Thanks Tzuyu. I can always count on you, but I’m afraid you’re wrong. I really messed up this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe it was about time Sana confessed anyway. You just gave her a push.” Tzuyu tried to cheer Jihyo up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… maybe. No use dwelling on the past, right?” Jihyo tried to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I agree.” Tzuyu nodded. “So I’m going to say something as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Jihyo looked at her employee, interested in what she had to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo, I like you. I like you romantically and I would like to take you out on a date if you would please let me.” Tzuyu repeated what Dahyun told her previously. “I have also brought a flower, it is a bit crushed, so I apologise.” Tzuyu said as she pulled out a crushed rose from her inner jacket pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Tzuyu.” Jihyo looked up at her desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not like the flower? I will acquire a new one if necessary.” Tzuyu said stiffly, looking back at Jihyo worriedly. “Or is it about the date? Would you? Go on a date with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll, uh, I’ll get back to you on that.” Jihyo stood up and ran out of the bathroom, away from Tzuyu, throwing the rose back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tzuyu whispered to herself, looking confused. “This is why I don’t do love…” she clutched her rose and went outside the bathroom and the back door of the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: I seem to be on some kinds of streak today, huh. It’s not that I don’t like Tzuyu and we’ve always been close, but I’m not really sure about things. And I’m her boss, that’s not ideal either.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Smoking kills.” Tzuyu said robotically, standing next to Sana outside. “I am making a guess and saying you got rejected, judging by your lonesomeness and Momo’s hasty departure earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in the mood Tzuyu.” Sana groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have also just been rejected.” Tzuyu informed her new companion, staring at the night sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Are you going to tell me who's your crush?” Sana tilted her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is Jihyo.” Tzuyu looked at Sana momentarily, before looking away again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, who would have thought…” Sana said to herself as they settled into silence, Tzuyu staring at the sky and Sana smoking her cigarette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have one?” Tzuyu broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Sana looked at her dubiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am certain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Sana lit another cigarette and handed it to Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu took a drag of the cigarette, slowly inhaling. Not long after, she started coughing furiously, which made Sana laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is disgusting, how do you smoke this?” Tzuyu shook her head, letting out another round of coughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I rarely do, I just needed something calming right now.” Sana told her as she finished her own cigarette and threw it in a nearby trash can. “Do you want to get ice cream instead?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I very much would.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>SANA: I think this is the beginning of a friendship, or at least an understanding. I think we’ll have fun together. I always found Tzuyu entertaining, although more in the way you find a zoo entertaining, but still. Wait! Tzuyu don’t leave without me!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Where did Tzuyu go?” Dahyun looked around. “Jihyo?” She looked at her boss suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She, uh, she went to check on Sana. I think she might take her home.” Jihyo lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. I was worried.” Dahyun let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should all head home, I’ll see you all next week.” Jihyo said solemnly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we were hard on you Jihyo but don’t beat yourself up over Sana and Momo, it was an honest mistake, we know.” Nayeon calmed Jihyo, patting her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. I’m sure they’ll be alright.” Jihyo replied. “Have a good weekend everyone.” She picked up her jacket and left the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think they’ll be alright?” Seulgi asked Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but I don’t think it’s our business.” Jeongyeon answered and seemed to think for a second. “How about a round of beers on me? We can’t have the esteemed ONCEs end so depressingly.” She asked everyone, and after the cheers she got she ordered a bottle for everyone.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>JEONGYEON: Yeah I’m worried, but it’s not really for me to worry about. Besides, I can’t just leave the party like this so I’m reviving it. Jihyo, the major black hole of the office parties, is gone. No boss means ten times the fun.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Why do you talk like that?” Sana asked seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Tzuyu asked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All formal or… big wordy.” Sana giggled, licking her ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s how I learned English. It is natural to me.” Tzuyu also licked her own ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you sound so stiff?” Sana asked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly.” Tzuyu took another lick of her ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it, it’s cute. It’s distinctively you.” Sana said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked together in the night, seemingly without direction. Sana was balancing on the curb and Tzuyu was a safer distance from the road, each of them licking away at their ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every moment is pain.”  Tzuyu said out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow Tzu, that’s quite poetic of you.” Sana joked, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love does that to you.” Tzuyu looked at Sana philosophically</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I still can’t believe you’re in love with Jihyo. Like, really, her of all people?” Sana snorted, covering her face with her free hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk, Momo’s a five foot four bumbling dumbass.” Tzuyu shot back, angrily licking her ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair, but harsh. Now I miss poet Tzuyu.” Sana complained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked some more until they arrived at a park with no one in sight. They sat down on the swings, eating in peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what she said to me after I told her Jihyo wasn’t joking?” Sana started and recounted the events of her confession to Momo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least she didn’t say ‘I’ll get back to you on that’ and ran away.” Tzuyu reasoned after she finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she really? Sana asked in shock. She looked halfway between amused and outraged. “Wow, that sucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should we do now? We’ll have to see them next week.” Tzuyu looked at Sana worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s sell our kidneys and buy a cottage in Austria.” Sana suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do that, and I will keep all my organs and stay in my room forever instead.” Tzuyu sulked, looking down at her very little ice cream left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can shave our heads and sell it as Beyoncé’s hair instead.” Sana proposed another idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, buy a fishing boat after and make a living of fishing in Alaska.” Tzuyu played along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, you’re catching on! I like you Tzuyu.” Sana patted her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope that wasn’t another love confession.” Tzuyu deadpanned and Sana cackled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, lot of stuff happened this chapter. I didn’t mean to make it this long but I got carried away. I didn’t mean to make this so dramatic lmao, I tried to make it mostly humorous since this is more about that but there was definitely some angst going on. Satzu is definitely my brotp now, I love them lmao. If you guys have any predictions for what will happen next feel free to write in the comments.</p><p>This also brings an end to the kind of first half of the story. I’ll probably take a bit longer to update after this because I have to plan out how the second half will play out (I have a rough plan but I want to make sure I know exactly where I’m going with this) and I’ll have an estimate of the total number of chapters next time I update as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Day After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The office deals with the aftermath of the ONCEs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>MINA: This weekend has been hell , and I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m so glad to be back at work. After the ONCEs on Friday Tzuyu came home with Sana in tow saying she also got rejected. And by Jihyo! Like when? Anyway I was worried until they decided to hog my room and PC AND gaming laptop to play Civ 6. Since when does Sana play Civ 6? I had to sleep on the couch because of them, I swear they stayed up for the entire two days. Sana only went home today at 5am.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>MOMO: I haven’t talked to Sana yet, I haven’t even tried. I guess I just need to think about some things. I don’t know, I’m confused.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The door opened quietly to reveal Jihyo, but instead of her usual happy and loud entrance was a strangely quiet one. She walked over to Nayeon with her head down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any messages?” She mumbles, looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One from corporate, they said Mr Park will be coming by, two weeks from now. Just as a heads up.” Nayeon replied eyeing Jihyo curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Can you please make a note of that.” Jihyo said a bit less quietly but still looking at the floor, her hair covering her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already did.” Nayeon said and then furrowed her brows. “Are you okay Jihyo?” Nayeon asked, clearly concerned, to which Tzuyu seemed to snap her head up, realising who Nayeon was talking to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Jihyo hissed, looking at Nayeon with eyes narrowed. She sighed and walked toward her office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo, do you have a moment?” Tzuyu shot up from her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm, busy, sorry.” Jihyo ran into her office and soon after the phone at Nayeon’s desk rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JYP Paper Company, this is Nayeon speaking. How can I help you?” Nayeon said her usual greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon it’s me Jihyo!” Jihyo’s whisper came out of the phone. “But don’t make it obvious!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand. So is there anything else I can do for you?” Nayeon asked, rolling her eyes at how ridiculous it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let anyone into my office today.” Jihyo whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right ma’am, I’ll do everything in my power.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Jihyo said, still whispering. “I owe you.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>NAYEON: I mean something clearly happened between Jihyo and someone. Probably Tzuyu. But do I care what? Yeah, slightly. I always like gossip but I think right now we should focus on the fact that Jeongyeon took me out on another date this weekend and it was great.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Why are things so weird lately? First there’s Sana’s crush on Momo and now Jihyo’s being weird and something is clearly up there too.” Sooyoung complained to Yerim. “I feel out of the loop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you’re banished to the annex, so you never know what’s going on.” Yerim pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then fill me in!” Sooyoung whined and threw her arms in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Yerim sighed. “Momo is pretending like nothing happened, Jihyo’s been holed up in her office all day, Tzuyu and Sana are suddenly all buddy buddy and Mina almost murdered them in her clearly sleep deprived state.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” Seulgi greeted them cheerfully when her and Joohyun stepped into the break room, holding hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh great, here come the gays to ruin our peaceful lunch.” Yerim said, pursing her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, when has lunch ever been peaceful with you two around? And Yeri you’re one to talk when your PlayStation username is gaelord69.” Joohyun sat down across from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t expose me like that mom!” Yerim shrieked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Joohyun just said gaelord69.” Sooyoung said amidst her cackling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cherish it Sooyoung, it won’t happen again.” Joohyun shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, what are you guys talking about?” Seulgi tried to take their attention away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I just asked Yerimie to fill me in on the current situation, I’m always out of the loop.” Sooyoung explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we are in deep wedding preparation, so recently we also haven’t kept up.” Joohyun said, nodding her head in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we already decided who gets what in case of a divorce, which is the most important part of any wedding planning.” Seulgi said excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when?” Yerim whispered to Sooyoung, leaning towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but she’s so excited, let’s not ruin it.” Sooyoung whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we have a list for the office too. Seulgi gets you two and I get Seungwan.” Joohyun wore a smug smirk while saying that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fought against that deal by the way.” Seulgi sulked in her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let it happen Seulgi.” Sooyoung said in a low tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’d just give me up like that mom.” Yerim shook her head in disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I’ll always love you anyway.” Joohyun patted Yerim’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what about me?” Sooyoung complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t love you.” Joohyun’s face had disgust written all over it. “Anyway, Seulgi also gets Momo while I get Sana, but in the case of them becoming a couple then Seulgi will get them both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As consolation for getting you two.” Seulgi muttered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. The rest of the people Seulgi gets are Dahyun, Jeongyeon and Nayeon. I get the remaining people who are Mina, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.” Joohyun continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there was a bit of a fight regarding who gets Mina and Chaeyoung or Nayeon and Jeongyeon but we worked it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Jihyo?” Sooyoung asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of us are going to continue to ignore her.” Joohyun said and both Yerim nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>SEULGI: Well you see, it’s easier to work out who gets what while you still at least tolerate each other. And it’s good to know these things in advance, it makes divorce less appealing if you don’t get the kids you want. Or the couch. God damn it, I love that couch.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“It seems we are now a duo. Oh, how horrible Seungwan!” Dahyun sat down on Seungwan’s desk dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to work… but…” Seungwan seemed conflicted. “Whatever, why do you say that?” She turned her head from her work to Dahyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana has abandoned us for Tzuyu after the ONCEs. Alas, we will have to deal with it.” Dahyun fake sobbed, wiping a nonexistent tear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least Tzuyu is expanding her previously nonexistent social circle. First with you and Chaeyoung and now Sana too.” Seungwan consoled her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're right!” Dahyun jumped up. “I should congratulate her on that later! But for now, let’s discuss our strategy for picking up ladies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, why not.” Seungwan shrugged, spinning around in her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could go on a rotation where one week one of us is the other’s wingwoman and then the next week we swap!” Dahyun enthused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would totally work.” Seungwan nodded along, just as excited. “Maybe we should try out our pick up lines on each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SOOYOUNG: If this is becoming a regular thing with Dahyun and Seungwan I am either begging myself back to the main office or slitting my own wrists. God, it’s me Sooyoung, give me strength in these trying times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina sighed as she got up from her seat and stretched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna take my lunch break.” She announced to Joohyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Joohyun smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina stretched her arms again and sighed in satisfaction, moving to the break room. She opened the door and froze when she heard music blasting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ONCE UPON A TIME I WAS FALLING IN LOVE,” Sana screamed as she laid on her back, her body spread out on one of the tables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BUT NOW I’M ONLY FALLING APART,” Tzuyu screamed along with her, sitting on a chair, which was put on a table for some reason, and staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THERE’S NOTHING I CAN DO,” It was Sana’s turn to destroy Mina’s will to live again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART!” This time Mina’s eardrums almost burst when they both scream along to Bonnie Tyler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not again…” Mina sighed sadly. “I thought you guys were over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll never be over it!” Sana yelled at Mina, Bonnie Tyler still playing in the background, and Tzuyu gave a guttural sound in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is just pathetic.” Mina told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t even look at me… she’s just acting like nothing ever happened. She doesn’t even care…” Sana bemoaned her situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She ran away from me again.” Tzuyu said at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get that you guys are upset, but you need to stop this. I can’t handle another day of you two hogging most of the apartment and playing Civ 6 literally all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Tzuyu relented and Mina let out a half laugh half sigh. “We’ll play with that other one. What’s it called again Mina?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you won’t play with Crusader Kings!” Mina stomped her foot. “I’ve had enough. If you two actually want to get with your equally idiotic crushes there’s no use in playing grand strategy games and crying in the break room while making the tables filthy with your… body.” Mina ranted. “So get out there, and do something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, hot.” Chaeyoung nodded in amazement as she stepped into the break room behind Mina.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>SANA: You know what, Mina’s right. I’m going to go out there and take control of the situation. But first I’ll have to go to the bathroom to calm myself down. Actually should I even talk to Momo? No, Mina just told me to stop sulking so I won’t sulk. I’ll just go to my desk and do my work and forget about Momo.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>MINA: I just want my life back.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As Sana was on her way to her desk from the meeting room, where Mina was currently sitting, she passed by Jihyo’s office door. The door opened and a hand reached out to drag Sana in and closed just as quickly as it opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Sana shrieked. “What the hell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh!” Jihyo shushed her, putting her index finger on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo! What are you doing?” Sana asked when she realised where she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you.” Jihyo said desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, okay. I just got my heart broken by Momo, I don’t think I’m ready for that.” Sana said, stepping back from Jihyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need you like that!” Jihyo said, stomping her foot in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I been denounced?” Sana’s face was full of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I don’t even know what that means.” Jihyo said quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need your help.” Jihyo twiddled her thumbs. “With Tzuyu.” She murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Tzuyu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh! Are you going to do a big romantic gesture. Or do you need help with confessing, cause I’m clearly not the right one for that. But I can totally help with the grand gesture thing. Maybe you could take her to Disneyland or something. Although then her circuits would probably shut down from all the excitement, but hey you can try. Or you could-” Sana rambled on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana!” Jihyo yelled to get her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Sana stopped talking and looked at Jihyo, who wore a sad expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need your help to let down Tzuyu gently.” Jihyo explained forlornly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” This time Sana’s ‘oh’ was much less excited. “Why? Do you not like her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that. She’s very pretty.” Jihyo started and blushed. “And I think contrary to popular belief she’s also very cute and sweet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you do like her.” Sana said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that.” Jihyo frowned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you didn’t need to, it’s obvious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe I do. So what? Will you help me then?” Jihyo asked impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you reject her if you also like her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, boss-employee relationships, while not entirely forbidden, are very frowned upon. Even regular office romances are discouraged generally. I can’t have people think I would treat Tzuyu differently because she’s my girlfriend. I may like her but I’m not about to put my job at stake for what may not even be a serious relationship.” Jihyo explained and Sana looked taken aback by her boss’ unusual seriousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I get it.” She patted Jihyo’s back. “I’ll help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Jihyo said, looking grateful.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>SANA: Jihyo is a workaholic. Which is weird because she’s quite bad at her job, but it’s kind of her whole life. She’s got the enthusiasm, just not the skill.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>NAYEON: Don’t tell Sana, but Momo came in this morning with Heechul, acting all lovey dovey. It was disgusting. Me and Jeongyeon are way cuter honestly. We’ll be coming for Seulgi and Joohyun next year.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey Jeongyeon, what are you doing under Tzuyu’s desk?” Chaeyoung said as she walked by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh! She might be back from the restroom any moment.” Jeongyeon warned her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung looked at her weirdly before turning away after hearing Jihyo’s door open. She saw Sana and Jihyo shuffling out of the small office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jihyo. Could you-” Nayeon started after she saw them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No time! Very busy! Extreme sorry!” Jihyo said, holding onto Sana’s waist and pushing her forward as they waddled out the office exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Extreme sorry?” Nayeon mumbled to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongyeon what are you doing?” Chaeyoung asked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m waiting for Tzuyu. She seems down so I figured I’d prank her. She pretends like she hates it, but I know she loves my pranks.” Jeongyeon informed the shorter girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And just how are you going to do that from under her desk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t figured that out yet, but I’ll make it work.” Jeongyeon gave two thumbs up from her position under the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s coming.” Chaeyoung warned when she spotted Tzuyu walking out of the restroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung herself walked over to Nayeon’s desk where she stole some of her m&amp;ms as they watched the scene unfold together. Tzuyu plopped down in her chair gently and pulled herself closer to her desk. After a few seconds a loud shriek was heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Jeongyeon's voice came from under the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu’s eyes widened and she looked around, not realising where the voice came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you always sit down so violently?” Jeongyeon’s voice was slightly strained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God? Is that you.” Tzuyu looked around again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fucking Jeongyeon. Under your desk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongyeon!” Tzuyu said angrily, pushing herself away from her desk. “What is the meaning of this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to prank you, but you kicked me right in the stomach.” Jeongyeon said, still under the desk and clutching her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You definitely deserve that for hiding under my desk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, lesson learned.” Jeongyeon tried to get up, only to hit her head. “Ah!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JEONGYEON: I have a headache and a sore stomach. This was a bad idea. But Nayeon said she would play nurse for me. Although that might have some other meaning than helping me in a medical sense.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Okay, just remember, let her down gently and tell her why you can’t be with her.” Sana explained to Jihyo in the hallway leading to the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. But are you sure I have to, like, tell her that I like her? Can I leave that out?” Jihyo asked one more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sana said firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she looks like she could take it. She’s strong. She definitely acts like she’s strong.” Jihyo begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you shouldn’t trust what people say, one minute Gahndi will be talking about  peace and all that and next he’ll nuke you to oblivion.” Sana told Jihyo sagely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jihyo asked, looking utterly lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First the denouncing, now the Gandhi nukes, god damn it I’ve been playing too much Civ 6. It's all Tzuyu’s fault.” Sana hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least it’s not Crusader Kings, you’d be saying a lot more heinous things.” Yerim said from behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when are you here?!” Jihyo jumped from the sudden intruder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, Mina said exactly that.” Sana said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going for a smoke break.” Yerim announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t smoke.” Sana looked at her dubiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Your point?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The point of a smoke break is to smoke.” Jihyo explained to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said that?” Yerim questioned them, her tone more aggressive than necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s in the name Yeri.” Sana pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can't stop me from taking my smoke free smoke break.” Yerim said and moved past them and down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway… um, give her this.” Sana handed Jihyo a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers and letters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this? It looks useless.” Jihyo examined the paper in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a steam code. Evidently our way of dealing with our heartbreaks are through getting addicted to grand strategy games.” Sana explained the purpose of the paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. Thanks. I’ll pay you back.” Jihyo tucked the slip into her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better, that cost me a small fortune of 20 dollars.” Sana said and patted Jihyo’s shoulder. “I’ll go tell Tzuyu to come out. Remember, be gentle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Jihyo said, bouncing on her feet and taking a big, nervous breath as Sana disappeared into the office.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: Wish me luck. I think I’ll need it.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The door to the office opened and Jihyo snapped her head up, only to sigh in disappointment after Sooyoung walked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Jihyo asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going for my smoke break.” Sooyoung said it like it was obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t smoke either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never stop me!” Sooyoung ran past her with a determined face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you and Yerim on again?” Jihyo shouted after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Sooyoung yelled from halfway down the first flight of stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo sighed, rubbing her forehead. When the door opened again she didn’t even notice it until Tzuyu coughed to announce her presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tzuyu. Hi.” Jihyo looked at her, eyes wide. “You look very beautiful today. Well, I mean you do everyday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Tzuy smiled widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god you’re so cute…” Jihyo mumbled to herself in despair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I need to talk to you.” Jihyo said, louder this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I assumed that was why you called me here.” Tzuyu tilted her head, looking at Jihyo curiously. “So what did you want to discuss with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before I say anything concrete I want you to understand some things. Okay?” Jihyo asked, following Sana’s advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must know that office romances are… not encouraged, and so a relationship between a boss and an employee could be considered, uhm, inappropriate or unfair to the others. Although it isn’t forbidden.” Jihyo explained carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand all of that.” Tzuyu said, frowning. “I think I know where this is going…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also want you to know that I like you!” Jihyo said quickly to reassure Tzuyu. “I think you’re sweet and pretty and you have a great personality. And you’re funny, and also very caring. I like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think a lot of people have said those things about me.” Tzuyu smiled slightly and blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t think I’m ready just yet to risk my job.” Jihyo finished and Tzuyu showed her a sad smile. “I’m really sorry Tzu, I feel so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t feel bad. I completely understand. If it were the other way I would say the same thing.” Tzuyu told her, looking down at her feet. “I’m sorry for putting you in this situation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so sweet? It’s so unfair.” Jihyo hugged Tzuyu, sniffling slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you are making this needlessly dramatic.” Tzuyu chuckled and hugged Jihyo back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me have my dramatic moment…” She mumbled into Tzuyu’s embrace. “Oh, before I forget, I got you something. Well I mean Sana did, but I’m paying for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As a ‘sorry I’m a jerk’ gift.” Jihyo explained as she took the slip of paper Sana handed her out of her pocket. “She said it’s a steam key. I don’t know what a steam is and this is paper not a key, but here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she say what game it was for?” Tzuyu took the paper like it was a sacred artefact, her eyes shining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I hope you like it. If you don’t then I’ll get you something else.” Jihyo said, playing with her foot awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m sure it’ll be terrific.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t take you to Disneyland or get you a hot air balloon with your face on it.” Jihyo apologied again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will manage to live.” Tzuyu smiled at Jihyo. “And hey, no pressure or anything, but if you ever change your mind I’ll most likely be here.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>TZUYU: I am disappointed, but I already accepted it. And Jihyo is being completely reasonable. Though that doesn’t mean I won’t invite Sana for a week-long sleepover. She’ll need it too, she didn’t even talk to Momo. Besides, plenty of sharks in the pond. Is that the saying?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>SANA: Me? I’m not angry at Jihyo about Tzuyu or Momo. She’s like a dog really, mostly harmless, sometimes dumb, occasionally cute, very funny and/or irritating and you can’t really blame her because she’s just Jihyo. Maybe if she applied herself a bit she could become an actual, functioning human being, but as it stands right now she’s reached a point in her life, and in her time at this company, where her official job title is ‘Professional Idiot’.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m back! Sorry I took so long, I was very stressed and I didn’t really know what to do next with this. I wrote a Seulrene one shot and then I started a SaTzu buddy cop AU (because who doesn’t need that) with Jitzu and SaiDa but I lost motivation for it and then I forgot about this fic. <br/>But I have things figured out and I’m back on track and I’ll probably write that brotp  SaTzu au sometime.<br/>You’ll also notice that I now know how many chapters there will be in total, although that may change.</p><p>On another note, I have a question. I thought about making the next chapter a red velvet focused one and I wanna know how everyone feels about that.<br/>Oh and unrelated to this fic but I also thought about making a tumblr where I could write short one shots and take requests, but I’m not really sure about it yet so if anyone has any thoughts or advice on that please share.</p><p>As always, thanks for reading and sorry about rambling in the notes for so long. Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Red Velvet Day (kinda)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sooyoung and Yeri bicker and Seulgi and Joohyun watch, the office tries to come up with wedding gifts and Momo and Sana have a long overdue talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I took so long, I live in the UK and the stress of lockdown finally caught up to me and it got me good. Well whatever, now it’s here so I’ll leave my rambling for the end note.<br/>PS As promised, Red Velvet is the focus today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So that’s how I got my room and my top gamer status back.” Mina finished her story.</p><p> </p><p>“I just arrived and I already want to leave.” Joohyun said as she leaned back in her chair. She sighed and shook her head. “And you’re the best of them Mina.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey what about me?” Sana asked across from her, clearly offended.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the worst of them Minatozaki.” Joohyun grimaced at her.</p><p> </p><p>“So harsh Joohyun. Is this how you treat your coworkers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you talked to Momo yet?” Joohyun ignored Sana’s question in favour of her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm… no.” Sana mumbled. “Why does it affect you?” She asked defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“It affects me very much, seeing as Seulgi is too nice for her own good and lest Momo come over when she wants to talk about the whole you situation.” Joohyun complained.</p><p> </p><p>“What does she say about me?” Sana asked, her eyes shining in hope. </p><p> </p><p>“Ask her.” Joohyun turned back to her work, signalling the conversation was over.</p><hr/><p>SANA: Yesterday I got excited because I thought there were biscuit crumbs in my bed. I think I’m falling into depression. This is a subconscious cry for help. And call me fuckinh hopeless but I think Momo’s not wearing her engagement ring. I need to talk to her. Ah! I want to but I don’t.</p><hr/><p>“Psst! Nayeon.” Jihyo whispered when she arrived at Nayeon’s desk like she does every morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Nayeon asked at a normal volume.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh!” Jihyo put her finger on Nayeon’s lips. “Keep quiet.” She waited for Nayeon to nod. “Seulgi and Joohyun’s wedding is soon, we need to come up with a gift. Collectively, as an office. Also discreetly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what do you want me to do?” Nayeon whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>“Organise a meeting without Seulgi and Joohyun present, preferably while keeping it a secret.” Jihyo explained to her and Nayeon sighed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is the meeting with Mr Park still on tomorrow?” Jihyo asked now at a normal volume.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he’ll be here before your lunch break.” Nayeon said after looking at her calendar.</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” Jihyo said and moved to her office door. “Nothing to worry about people! It’s probably about getting you all a raise!” Jihyo said and laughed awkwardly as she stepped into her office.</p><p> </p><p>“Well now I’m worried.” Yerim said to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to see the old Jihyo back at least.” Jeongyeon tried to look at the bright side.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it really?” Nayeon asked her dubiously. “Think carefully about the answer, our relationship is on the line.”</p><hr/><p>TZUYU: If before I thought I had no reason to worry, now I know I have no reason to worry. First of all, my sales have gone up and my calculations now show that the company would be 300% more efficient instead of the 250% stated previously. The second reason I believe that I am safe is because Jihyo would feel too guilty to fire me and reject me. If it comes down to it, they’ll probably give her a choice between two or more employees.</p><hr/><p>JOOHYUN: So I just bought something with Seulgi’s credit card and guess what I found when I looked through her transactions to check if the payment went through? That’s right, her and Momo playing games.</p><hr/><p>“Seulgi!” Joohyun stomped angrily toward her fiancé.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit…” Seulgi murmured, looking absolutely terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m just gonna go for my break.” Dahyun awkwardly scurried away from her deals next to Seulgi’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Seulgi what is this?” Joohyun flashed a piece of paper at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… a list of my transactions?” Seulgi said hesitantly after staring at the piece of paper that made Joohyun so furious. “Wait, these are my transactions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Do you know why I’m angry?” Joohyun asked Seulgi, like one would with a child.</p><p> </p><p>“Momo.” Seulgi squeaked out, shrinking into her seat at Joohyun’s stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah?” Momo looked up at hearing her name.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in trouble…” Seulgi tried to whisper to her, but Joohyun was too close.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Momo looked back confused. “Sorry, what did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said,” Seulgi started, raising her voice. “we are in trouble.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Oh no.” Momo’s eyes widened. “Is it the…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s the transactions.” Seulgi told her.</p><p> </p><p>“What else would you get in trouble for?” Joohyun asked menacingly, to which Seulgi rubbed her neck and laughed awkwardly. “Momo come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo stood up from her seat and sprinted over to Joohyun. She took Dahyun’s chair and sat down, lowering her head like a kid in trouble. Seulgi mirrored her pose as they waited for Joohyun to scold them.</p><p> </p><p>“So want to tell me what this is about?” She showed the paper to Momo.</p><p> </p><p>“We can explain!” Seulgi said before Momo could open her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I was asking Momo.” Joohyun shushed Seulgi. “So?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, well me and Seulgi thought it would be funny if I transferred her 69 cents at first. Then, she wanted to send 420 cents back, but she hadn’t realised that that’s just four dollars and 20 cents and somehow sent 420 dollars to me.” Momo explained the situation to Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Seulgi?” She sighed and turned to her fiancé, rubbing her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Seulgi murmured. “I did get Momo to pay it back!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, in hourly payments of 4 dollars 20 cents. Over four or five days! What the hell?” Joohyun looked angry.</p><p> </p><p>“In my defence it was very funny.” Seulgi tried to save herself, only making things worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I marrying a five year old?” Joohyun looked at her in disbelief. “You are literally playing with money!”</p><p> </p><p>When Joohyun finished telling Seulgi off, half of the office now staring and trying not to laugh, Momo snickered behind her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t you laugh Momo! You started this.” Joohyun warned Momo and she seemed to stop laughing immediately. “Heechul will know about this. Seriously, having a child lock on the car isn’t embarrassing enough for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um Joohyun…” Momo trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Momo?” Joohyun asked impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I…” She looked around and stood up to whisper something in Joohyun’s ear. Joohyun’s face morphed from frustration to concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Joohyun asked in shock, to which Momo nodded. “Okay, if you need anything you’re still welcome to come over.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Seulgi looked rapidly between them, surprised at the sudden change in Joohyun’s attitude. “What did she say?”</p><p> </p><p>“None of your business.” Joohyun replied, switching back to her previous anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m her friend! I get her in the divorce, I have the right to know.” Seulgi protested, still extremely curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, I’ll tell you at home.” Joohyun dismissed her and went back to her desk. “And don’t think I’m done with you about the money just yet!”</p><hr/><p>MOMO: What did I say to her? I mean, I just told her some things… that have been happening. In my relationship. With Heechul. It’s whatever really.</p><hr/><p>“Hey Yeri.” Chaeyoung greeted her coworker. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey Chaeyoung. How are you?” Yerim asked, looking up from the game of snake she was playing on her computer.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna have lunch with me? First Dahyun abandoned me for Sana and then Tzuyu abandoned me for Sana and then Dahyun switched to Seungwan, so now you’re my only friend here. Apart from Mina, but she’s busy.” Chaeyoung explained her situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’d love to but I already promised Grandma Joohyun, her girlfriend, the bimbo from customer service and Seungwan to have lunch with them.” Yerim lamented.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, sounds like a great crowd.” Chaeyoung nodded. “I guess I’ll just wait for Mina.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should ask her out.” Yerim told her as she started leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Who?” Chaeyoung played dumb, not turning around.</p><p> </p><p>“You know who. It’s clear you fancy her. Don’t blame you either, she’s one of the few here who isn’t a complete nutter.” Yerim said, looking at her nails. “Although it is a bit dodgy how she’s survived here this long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so how do I do that?” Chaeyoung turned back around and sat on Yerim’s desk. “Ask her out, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to tell you? Speak from your heart?” Yerim asked, shaking her head at the question. “Well I don’t know. Just do whatever you want, doesn’t matter to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever even asked out anyone?” Chaeyoung questioned her, squinting at her.</p><p> </p><p>“None of your business.” Yerim mumbled under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god you haven’t.” Chaeyoung gasped. “Have you ever even been on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’ve been on a date you knob!” Yerim defended herself quite aggressively. “I’ve just never asked someone on one. Or been in a relationship. What does that matter to you anyway?” </p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, okay. So since I’m not getting any advice, can you at least tell me if you think she’ll say yes? I don’t want another Momo and Sana, whatever the hell is going on with those two.”</p><p> </p><p>“She likes you back, you’re really a moron if you don’t see that. Now leave me to my work.” Yerim shooed her away and opened snake up again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re playing snake.” Chaeyoung deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m working Chaeyoung!”</p><hr/><p>CHAEYOUNG: Yeah, I really hope Yeri’s right and Mina likes me back. But I’m not chickening out! Maybe I’ll ask Dahyun for advice… no that evidently didn’t go well for Tzuyu. I’ll ask Jeongyeon! She successfully asked someone out. So has Seulgi, but Yerim told me that was about a decade ago and so it’s safer to go with Jeongyeon.</p><hr/><p>“So are you going to do that thing where everyone gets up and tells a cute and funny story about you two?” Seungwan asked the engaged couple and sat down next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought those were only in the movies.” Yerim said as she got up from her seat on the other side of the table to microwave her food.</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t really thought about that.” Seulgi said. “But it might be a fun idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could but can anyone even come up with anything to say? I mean everyone has such a cute story of how they met, but me and Seulgi just met here at the office and didn’t even care to get to know each other at first.” Joohyun complained to her friends. “I mean what are the cute stories going to be at our wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>“You work here, it won’t be hard to gather some stories. I’m sure everyone here can give at least one story of you guys.” Seungwan patted her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’d want to hear any of you speak at my wedding.” Joohyun made a sour face at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, you don’t need a meet cute. I met Yeri when I keyed her car after she pulled in front of me at the local grocery store. I was really pissed but I saw that she was cute so I keyed my number into her car and a little message saying ‘call me’ with a winky face.” Sooyoung smiled fondly. “She yelled at me through the phone that night.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still haven’t paid for that by the way!” Yerim yelled from her position in front of the microwave.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Sooyoung waved her off and Yerim huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“You keyed your phone number into her car?” Seungwan asked in shock. “I don’t know if that’s genius or stupid.” </p><p> </p><p>“Genius, duh. I did it so it can’t be anything less than spectacular.” Sooyoung said proudly, smirking smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep dreaming…” Yerim muttered, still angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that really how you guys became friends?” Seulgi asked in wonderment. “How long ago was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is. And since I recommend the job to Yeri it must have been about… 2 or 3 years now. Best day of my life, no regrets.” Sooyoung explained, smiling proudly. </p><p> </p><p>“Worst day of my life, so many regrets.” Yerim said blankly. “You keep getting me into shit, you key my car, you get me this horrible job, second worst day of my life by the way, and you’re just generally annoying and a smug little bastard. I don’t know why I’m still friends with you.” Yerim sat down next to Sooyoung, side-eyeing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Language. And I always told you to get rid of her, you need standards Yerimie.” Joohyun patted Yerim’s head, smiling softly. “You should stay away from her you filthy gremlin.” She warned Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! If anyone is a gremlin it’s Yerim!” Sooyoung protested in turn.</p><p> </p><p>“My baby is an angel!” Joohyun protected the honour of the younger girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say grandma. Why don’t you go knit with Nayeon?” Sooyoung stuck her tongue out and Joohyun crossed her arms leaning back in her chair and muttering about how she’s ‘not that old’.</p><p> </p><p>“Another example of why you shouldn’t be friends with her Yeri.” Joohyun stated.</p><p> </p><p>“She can choose her own friends! Besides, she’s friends with me because it’s worth it. I mean I’m really funny and I can be very nice and polite. She pretends like she hates me but I’m her favourite.” Sooyoung said seriously. Yerim rolled her eyes, but didn’t disagree with the statement.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cute.” Seungwan smiled at the two best friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and the sex is great.” Sooyoung added on with a smirk after Seungwan’s compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“Sooyoung!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t need to know!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you have to ruin it!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a twat Sooyoung.” Yerim hit her shoulder.</p><hr/><p>SEUNGWAN: As soon as you stumble upon something nice or sincere about Sooyoung or Yeri they immediately ruin it. It is even worse when it’s about the both of them, like about their… friendship? I don’t know what they are.</p><hr/><p>YERIM: Sooyoung coined the term frenemies with benefits, and unlike most things that come from her I actually quite liked it. So that is our official title. But it’s more an on and off thing, so like occasional frenemies with benefits.</p><hr/><p>“Come with me Yerim.” Nayeon said, walking past her desk and towards the annex.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear I wasn’t the one who replaced your candies with rocks!” Yerim scurried after her, almost tripping over herself.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Nayeon stopped and whipped around.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Yerim laughed nervously. “You were going somewhere?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, follow me.” Nayeon started walking again after being reminded of her mission. Yerim followed her into the annex and to Sooyoung’s desk. “Sooyoung, you come along too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Sooyoung shot up and saluted, following along with Nayeon to Seungwan’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, I didn’t help them with the rocks!” Seungwan yelled in panic when she saw the entourage surrounding her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what is this whole thing with the rocks about?” Nayeon asked, looking really confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind that Nayeon, she’s a little…” Sooyoung made circular motions beside her head, signalling that Seungwan is crazy. “you know.” Seungwan looked offended at the implication.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you drag us here?” Yerim wanted to get straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! So, Jihyo asked me to organise a meeting where we, as an office, collectively come up with a wedding gift for Seulgi and Joohyun. I know you know them well Seungwan so I thought maybe you could sit with me and I’ll suggest your ideas to Jihyo.” Nayeon explained to the trio.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what does this have to do with me?” Yerim asked impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I was hoping you two could distract them while the meeting takes place.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why us?” Yerim questioned Nayeon once again. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we don’t have valuable input to the meeting?” Sooyoung tried to pick a fight.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, you two are very distracting. Take that how you will. And yeah, we believe that you don’t have anything to really add to the meeting.” Nayeon shrugged at Yerim and Sooyoung’s hurt faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but Momo or Tzuyu can make a valuable contribution, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not necessarily, but they can’t distract Seulgi and Joohyun as much as you can.” Nayeon explained. “You are respected members of this operation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, we’ll do it.” Sooyoung agreed reluctantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I just ask what you’ll do?” Seungwan peeked out from behind Nayeon, who was now standing in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll just say some racy stuff, make them uncomfortable and sit through a lecture from Joohyun while Seulgi squirms from our inappropriate comments.” Yerim counted each step on her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Classic formula, works every time.” Sooyoung assured Nayeon. “How long will the meeting be?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know? An hour maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“We might have to take them out of the office then, we can’t keep them distracted here for that long.” Yerim said in a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>“The fact that you both sound more serious about this little distraction than you ever have about your work is mildly concerning.” Seungwan piped up once again.</p><hr/><p>SOOYOUNG: I work in customer service, my job is basically to deal with annoying people and distract them from the fact that this is a horrible company, of course I’m good at distractions.</p><hr/><p>“All right, let’s get started!” Jihyo clapped her hands together at the front of the meeting room.</p><p> </p><p>“Question!” Tzuyu shouted and stuck up her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why are we here?” Tzuyu asked impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“Good question!” Jihyo said excitedly. “We are here because we need to come up with a wedding gift for Seulgi and Joohyun.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that have to do with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured we could come up with better ideas together. And it’ll be a good way to bond!” Jihyo grinned and clapped her hands again. “Any other questions before we start? No? Okay, good because we need to get this done ASAP as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… that doesn’t make any sense.” Jeongyeon pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get started then! Any ideas anyone?” Jihyo pointed to random people in the office. “Momo? Nayeon? Chaeyoung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fabric Softener!” Momo yelled out.</p><p> </p><p>“They both need to enjoy it, it’s a shared present Momo.” Nayeon explained to her.</p><p> </p><p>“How about a giant teddy bear, like really big. The size of Seulgi.” Sana suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so Joohyun can just replace Seulgi with a life sized teddy bear if she gets fed up with her.” Jeongyeon seemed enthusiastic about the idea. “I need a bunny like that for Nayeon.”</p><p> </p><p>“You bitch!” Nayeon hit her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow ow ow, I was joking.” Jeongyeon raised her hands in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“Momo, what would you like to get for your wedding? Maybe that’ll give us an idea what people want.” Jihyo asked Momo again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.” Mina muttered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, well if I ever get married I guess I’d want something useful? I don’t know, I never really thought about it I guess.” Momo said, shrugging her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> If </em>you ever get married? That’s not a very optimistic outlook on your engagement.” Jeongyeon looked at her suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well… haha, I’m uhm…” Momo stuttered awkwardly, rubbing her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree with Momo, we should get them something practical and domestic, like a fridge or a tea set.” Chaeyoung piped up, saving Momo in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh maybe like a bread maker.” Mina agreed, nodding vigorously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, now that everyone agrees, I’d like to get back to work.” Tzuyu stood up from her seat.</p><hr/><p>MINA: I’m so done with this place, can’t we have a day without ‘drama’ or just pure chaos? And where are the other four?</p><hr/><p>“This is <em> really </em>important.” Sooyoung said as she walked with Joohyun, Seulgi and Yerim along the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a special mission.” Yerim agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Buying Jihyo crap for her party?” Seulgi scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, the parties are always great, I plan them.” Joohyun protested. “If only everyone else was as classy as me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean conservative?” Sooyoung laughed. “Don’t think Seungwan hadn’t shown me that age old complaint about you wanting to change the regulation for skirt lengths.”</p><p> </p><p>“We work in an office, not a strip club!” Joohyun stood her ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Out of everything, this is the hill you choose to die on?” Yerim asked, squinting at her in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Joohyun lifted her head a little higher.</p><p> </p><p>“So Joohyun, are you against gay marriage?” Sooyoung asked and Yerim started snickering next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, very funny.” Joohyun looked at her unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here!” Seulgi piped up for the first time in a while after they stopped in front of a party store.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this place have a toilet?” Joohyun looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“It should, at the back. We’ll wait here for you.” Seulgi told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay thanks.” Joohyun smiled sweetly at her fiancé and pecked her lips before going to the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>“So Seul, what’s the plan after marriage? Kids or just more cats?” Sooyoung asked her after a short silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, we haven’t really talked about it. I imagine Hyun will want to have kids at some point, but definitely not right off the bat.” Seulgi said, staring into space.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d have pretty babies.” Yerim complimented.</p><p> </p><p>“My babies would be the most beautiful.” Sooyoung smiled at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Who would want to have a child with you?” Yeri sneered at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Who wouldn’t?” Sooyoung flipped her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“No one would want your children.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you say that? I’m great!” Sooyoung protested.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think there is anyone who would willingly have a baby with someone who has nothing better to do than eat copious amounts of chicken and watch British soaps with me in hopes of getting laid.” Yerim laughed at Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it works!” </p><p>“Does it?” Yerim looked at her with a condescending expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it does!” Sooyoung yelled. “Sunday you-”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Yerim interrupted her, yelling over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Asked me to come over and watch Emmerdale and -” Sooyoung spoke even louder.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Once again, Yerim tried to interrupt her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what that’s code for.” Sooyoung finished with a smug smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it code for?” Seulgi asked, looking invested in the argument.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s code for fuck me daddy.” Sooyoung cackled at Yerim’s blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t expose me like this Sooyoung!” Yerim practically screeched.</p><p> </p><p>“You asked for it!”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not.” Yerim fought back, not noticing Joohyun’s arrival and Seulgi’s brightly blushing face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you did. ‘Does it?’” Sooyoung mocked her, bursting out in another round of laughter afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, I leave for one second…” Joohyun muttered under her breath.</p><hr/><p>JOOHYUN: I don’t know why they are like that. But look, they are still at it. I swear they can argue all day.</p><p>SEULGI: Maybe it’s weird foreplay for them or something.</p><p>JOOHYUN: Ew Seulgi, I didn’t need that in my mind. My sweet Yeri...</p><hr/><p>“Thanks for saving Momo’s ass Chaeyoung.” Mina said to her after they exited the meeting room.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s whatever.” Chaeyoung acted nonchalant, but blushed a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad someone else is trying to make this a normal experience aside from me.” Mina smiled at Chaeyoung sweetly. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wait, Mina.” Chaeyoung grabbed her hand before she walked away. “I just wanted to ask you if you…” Chaeyoung trailed off, looking shy.</p><p> </p><p>“If I?” Mina prompted her with a curious expression.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’d like to come get a drink with me.” Chaeyoung finished with slightly more confidence than what she started with.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’d love to.” Mina smiled her gummy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I’ll wait for you after work then.” Chaeyoung said, smiling just as much as Mina was.</p><p> </p><p>She stared as Mina walked away, her smile not slipping from her face until someone clapped her shoulder. She jumped up in surprise and looked at the offending person, only to see Tzuyu with Dahyun standing next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, at least someone’s getting lucky!” Dahyun cheered for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job Chaeyoung.” Tzuyu said, finally taking her hand from Chaeyoung’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks guys.” Chaeyoung smiled wide once again.</p><hr/><p>CHAEYOUNG: Pretty good day so far, got a date with Mina and don’t tell them but it’s nice to talk to Dahyun and Tzuyu again, I missed them.</p><hr/><p>“So we split up, Yeri and Joohyun you go to the birthday party section while Seulgi and I go to the rave party section.” Sooyoung said, looking around the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t understand why it’s necessary to go to the rave party section, but okay.” Joohyun agreed and linked her arm with Yerim’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t question it, it is necessary.” Sooyoung said seriously and dragged Seulgi with her to the rave party section.</p><p> </p><p>“God, she really gets on my nerves sometimes.” Joohyun lamented as she and Yerim headed to their chosen section of the party shop, in a more peaceful manner than the other two.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Sooyoung, she gets on everyone’s nerves.” Yerim said while looking at some balloons. “Is red still whorish?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Joohyun rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>A silence settled between them as they looked at party supplies together, only getting broken by an occasional hum or asking for an opinion about some decoration. Suddenly, there was a loud shriek coming from the opposite side of the store, sounding a lot like Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you <em> like </em> Sooyoung?” Joohyun asked abruptly after they had gotten over the initial shock of the screech.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I <em> like </em> her?” Yerim asked, looking disgusted by the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“You two have your weird relationship, I know. But haven’t you thought about something more?” Joohyun looked at Yerim with determination in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Not with her, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why are you wasting your time with her instead of looking for someone if you don’t want to get serious with her?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just living out my youth, having fun. I just haven’t stopped to think about stuff like this, and Sooyoung is clearly not a suitable partner for life. I like what we have now.” Yerim said and went back to browsing the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe you should start thinking about stuff like this. And what makes you think she isn’t a suitable partner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, she’s a fucking idiot. She said she doesn’t believe in pregnancy tests because ‘how’s peeing on a stick gonna prove there is a human inside me, huh?’” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay yeah, she’s not the brightest bulb in the box but she’s not <em> that </em>dumb. Just a little.” Joohyun defended Sooyoung. “Wow, I never thought I’d ever be defending her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She probably thinks the government is spying on us.” Yerim said, looking unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yerim, you think the government is spying on us.” Joohyun pointed out, mirroring Yerim’s previous expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear they are! NASA is a lie!” Yerim shouted passionately. “My point is, it works so there is no need to change it.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right I’ll stop bugging you about this, but I think you guys are a perfect fit, equally idiotic and fit for an asylum.”</p><hr/><p>SEULGI: Me and Sooyoung had a great time! We talked a lot, I got to know her a lot more. Never knew she could be so serious. She even told me she’s super excited about my wedding because she loves weddings! She also told me that she wanted to go back to school to become a kindergarten teacher, she’s just a bit scared to do it so late. Wait, am I allowed to share this?</p><hr/><p>Sana whistled the theme of Indiana Jones as she walked out of the office.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going for a coffee break, they sell really good coffee on the bottom floor.” She said as she turned back.</p><p> </p><p>She continued walking along and whistling happily. Suddenly, she stopped before going down the stairs. The faint sound of crying could be heard in the stairway and the top of someone’s head was peeking out from the stairs below.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you stay here?” She said turning back again and then rushing down the stairs, fiddling with her mic pack. “Momo, what’s wrong?” Sana said after arriving at the bottom of the staircase, her voice even clearer than before.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana?” Momo’s voice was shaky.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Sana’s voice was full of concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Momo said and sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You seemed upset at the meeting too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I have to tell you.” Momo said, seemingly more to herself than Sana. “Me and Heechul are on a break, although it seems more permanent honestly. The stuff you said at the ONCEs, it made me think. And before you say it’s your fault, it’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Momo.” Sana said after a moment of silence. “I don’t know what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think this means anything for us either. I need time to think, I’m sorry.” Momo apologised, rubbing her forehead. “And distance.”</p><p> </p><p>A soft ‘oh’ was all that Sana said at first, taking a step back from Momo.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay I understand. I’m just going to get my coffee.” Sana said after a while.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, this is a bit hypocritical of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean? Is it related to a hypothesis?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you even know what a hypothesis is?” Sana chuckled at Momo.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we learned it in science at school.” Momo shrugged her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Hypocrisy is when you say something but you don’t act that way.” Sana explained to Momo. </p><p> </p><p>“And I said I’d always be your best friend.” Momo finished for Sana. “I think we can still be best friends after I figure everything out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure. I’d like that Momoring.”</p><hr/><p>SANA: I’m glad Momo’s taking the time to figure everything out and we needed that talk. I think it’s time that I think some things over too. But first I’ll have my delicious coffee.</p><hr/><p>MOMO: Did I make a mistake? No, this is a step in the right direction. Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, it’s me again. It’s been too long honestly. A long chapter, it just dragged on honestly. Sorry for the abundance of joyri, they just have too much crack potential lmao. If you don’t want to read the whole note, that’s fine but please read 1. because it’s really important.</p><p>Couple of important things to say, this will be long so buckle up:<br/>1. I thought I mentioned this in chapter 1, but I realised I haven’t. This fic was inspired by me watching The Office recently, which reminded me of this Brittana fic I read that was an office au: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7410404/1/Dunder-Mifflin-Lima-Branch . This fic is really good so do read it if you like Glee! The inspiration I took from it is mainly the formatting, like the interviews, and I have now realised that some lines I thought I remembered from the office were from here so credit where credit is due. It is not my intention to copy anyone’s work though so any major similarities are accidental.</p><p>2. The Office is a show that pretends to be a documentary. I am trying to make this a mockumentary too, hence the interviews. You may have noticed that I don’t write in emotions and that is because I want the reader to basically feel like they are watching this/are the cameraman. This is more challenging than I thought lol, it’s very hard to convey. Which leads me onto my next point.</p><p>3. One of the best parts of the show is it’s camera work. If you remember in chapter 1 I used some camera directions, which were then dropped from chapter 2 onwards. (Those were also an idea from the previously recommended fic). I sorely missed those in this chapter for the last bit but I didn’t want to make an abrupt change again. I have a clear image of how Momo and Sana are talking but you can only see the top of their heads and through the stairs, or how Sana tries to switch off her mic pack only to be louder, or her turning back and talking to the camera. I might go back after I finish this fic and add the camera stuff in if no one minds because I think it could offer details like zooming in on a small action, like holding hands or something, that could add a lot to building the characters and making the reader more immersed and have a clear picture. But if everyone hates that idea then I obviously won’t do it.</p><p>Thanks for reading this rant if you did, it means a lot. Also even more thanks for reading the chapter. And also sorry for talking so much in these notes lmao, I always write a whole novel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. International Women’s Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The office celebrates international women’s day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JIHYO: Guess what? It’s international women’s day today! I’m going to do something for all the ladies in the office, which is everyone, but I don’t know what. I’ll just come up with it on the spot.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Good morning ladies!” Jihyo came out of her office with a bright smile. “You know what day it is today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know!” Seulgi jumped up from her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What day is it Seulgi?” Jihyo dramatically pointed to the jumping woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monday!” Seulgi said proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but no.” Jihyo smiled at her. “Good effort. Anyone else?” Jihyo offered the opportunity to answer. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Jihyo clapped her hands. “Okay, meeting room everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all sighed and made their way to the meeting room for the impromptu meeting Jihyo was about to hold. Dahyun, the last one in, closed the door and sat down between Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it about Jihyo?” Nayeon demanded after they all sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah with the possibility of getting laid off, we don’t want to waste any time where we could be working.” Yerim said, tapping her foot in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s international women’s day today! I thought we could celebrate or whatever and do stuff, like share stories about… being women.” Jihyo explained her idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… actually pretty alright.” Nayeon praised her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” Jihyo nodded proudly. “Now, I’ll start with a talk about women.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaaand, it’s all going downhill.” Jeongyeon whispered to Nayeon.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JOOHYUN: Jihyo had a good idea, now that’s a surprise. I’m impressed honestly. Although I don’t know how long this will stay a good idea.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What are women?” Jihyo asked the office, pointing to Tzuyu after she put up her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The definition of a woman is an adult female.” Tzuyu said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what really makes us </span>
  <em>
    <span>women</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jihyo emphasised the word women as she wrote it on the whiteboard in the meeting room, each letter under each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having a vagina?” Momo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our vaginas don’t define us!” Jihyo yelled. “Here, I made up an acronym. Waffles… only… um, magic eagles… nurse.” Jihyo said, pausing between each word to write it to the corresponding letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense, even I know that.” Momo said, grimacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just came up with that, didn’t you?” Nayeon asked, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I can totally work with it.” Jihyo reassured them. “Women and waffles have a lot in common, we can be both soft and hard just like waffles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re not talking about men?” Dahyun joked, earning a laugh from everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And waffles are objectively the best thing in the world, just like women. Now the only magic eagles nurse part. Women are so amazing that the only rational reason as to why we’re so cool is that the first woman was raised by a magic eagle.” Jihyo spoke passionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, wow. That is so far fetched even for you that it’s impressive.” Jeongyeon snorted.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>NAYEON: So far it’s a hot mess, as expected, but maybe Jihyo can turn things around. Who am I kidding? She won’t. I’m just hoping there’ll be a party.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>MINA: The good intentions are there, but the execution is… somewhat lacking.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Okay how about we tell stories!” Jihyo said, trying to swiftly move on after scribbling all over her acronym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stories about what?” Sana asked confusedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stories about time when we were women.” Jihyo replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo that also doesn’t make any sense.” Jeongyeon told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, just tell some stories for the love of god!” Jihyo snapped at her. “I’m making an effort here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, I’ll tell a story.” Yerim volunteered. “But only because Jihyo’s really trying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Joohyun.” Jihyo smiled thankfully and stepped to the side, letting Yerim take the center of the meeting room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So one time there was this guy that was bugging me in Sainsbury’s, he was like thirty and I was about sixteen. I could have sworn he was following me so I walked faster and then he walked faster, it was scary.” Yerim told the story and everyone looked anxious about what she was going to say next. “So I had enough and I turned around and decked him yelling ‘What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking nonce?’. It turned out I dropped my wallet and he was trying to give it back to me and I just almost knocked this guy out in front of his wife and child for nothing.” Yerim finished her story with a cute smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Jihyo trailed off as they all watched Yerim walk back to her seat with shocked expressions. “That’s enough stories for today I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was…” Chaeyoung started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hot.” Sooyoung finished for her, smirking at Yerim, who looked disgusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not what I was going to say, but whatever floats your boat.” Chaeyoung replied.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>YERIM: Yes, that did happen. The guy was actually pretty cool about it, but I did give my skittles to his kid as an apology. Don’t tell anyone, they’ll think I’ve gone soft.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You know what? Let’s just have a party.” Jihyo sighed. “It’s not really a party, more like let’s not work today and have a break on behalf of all women.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wholeheartedly support that idea!” Momo shouted excitedly from her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay everyone, have fun!” Jihyo yelled. “I’ll see if I can dig up any food and drinks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jihyo left the meeting room, most people also left, some staying behind to mingle there. Everyone split up into groups to socialise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean that was pretty nice of Jihyo at least.” Dahyun said to Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and Mina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah at least she made an attempt.” Mina nodded. “And I never praise her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, Tzu?” Chaeyoung asked the tall girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I agree with you. Even if the day did not turn out as intended Jihyo made an admirable attempt at making the day memorable.” Tzuyu agreed with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s her crush speaking.” Chaeyoung teased her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m over it.” Tzuyu defended herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sure you are.” Dahyun reached up and patted her shoulder.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>CHAEYOUNG: Since I've been here, this is one of the first times I saw a glimpse of Jihyo being a competent boss. It’s both scary and refreshing.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Is it okay if I call you my waffle now?” Jeongyeon asked Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Nayeon grimaced. “Why would you ever think that would be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo seems to think it is.” Jeongyeon shrugged. “I mean it’s not like we have any cute pet names yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still no.” Nayeon shook her head firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just imagine how cute it would be. ‘Hey waffle, what are you doing?’. Or ‘Waffle you’re so hot today.’. Doesn’t it have a nice ring?” Jeongyeon insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t! What if we’re having breakfast and one of us is eating waffles, then I’ll think you’re talking to the food.” Nayeon protested against the nickname.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By that time you’ll be used to it.” Jeongyeon assured her. “Why don’t we give it a trial period? I’ll call you waffle for a week and if you still hate it then, I’ll drop it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine.” Nayeon relented, but not without rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy you’re giving waffle a chance, Waffle.” Jeongyeon pinched Nayeon’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already hate it.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JEONGYEON: I love Jihyo for practically giving the day off, more time to annoy Nayeon and come up with pranks for Tzuyu.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“...so we just hope the wedding won’t be a disaster.” Seulgi finished her story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but there is about a fifty percent chance it will be, since all of you and Jihyo will be present.” Joohyun made a sour face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not all of us are bad.” Momo defended herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are.” Yerim flicked her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only people I can count on to be normal are Seungwan, Mina and maybe Chaeyoung.” Joohyun sighed and Seulgi put her arm around Joohyun to comfort her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Seungwan?” Momo wondered out loud.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>SEUNGWAN: How was my day? I guess it was alright, did some paperwork and played some solitaire. Pretty boring day for international women’s day, which I wonder if anyone is even aware of, but gotta get the work done. Although I do wonder where Sooyoung was, she went to photocopy something in the morning and didn’t come back until we were going home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter wasn’t planned, but I had some free time and I was in the mood to write something short, so I wrote this and thought it was decent enough to post. You can see the chapter count is now 13 as a result of this unexpected chapter, but I might add a chapter because 13 is unlucky lol.</p><p>Only a small additional note today, and that is that I have no clue what this year is set in because they have games released recently but also use outdated(?) office technology, so don’t put too much thought into it cause I clearly didn’t.</p><p>Anyway, happy international women’s day my fellow ladies and hope you enjoyed it :) have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jihyo and Sana both have some shocking news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wassup!” Jihyo yelled at Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Nayeon shrieked and jumped in her seat from surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo cackled and looked around. She saw Jeongyeon smiling as well and pointed at her. “Good one, eh?” She asked between laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Jihyo, it’s still funny six days in.” Jeongyeon nodded unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it isn’t,” Nayeon glared at Jeongyeon. “And Jihyo you don’t have time for this because remember, Mr Park is coming in today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god.” Jihyo muttered under her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so you better get your act together.” Nayeon warned her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, okay everyone!” She addressed the entire office. “Mr Park is coming in soon so be on your best behaviour if you don’t want to get fired.” Jihyo laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo, that isn’t funny.” Joohyun said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boohoo, party pooper Joohyun.” Jihyo mocked her. “It is, look at everyone laughing.” She motioned to the rest of the office, who all looked on with a straight face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, everyone.” Joohyun smiled and nodded condescendingly at her boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m off to prepare for my meeting.” Jihyo said after a long awkward silence. “Remember, be on your best behaviour. I’m watching you Momo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” Momo looked up in confusion.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: Am I nervous? No not really. He’s probably bringing good news like last time, when we avoided downsizing. Maybe I’m getting a raise. I sure do deserve it.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>NAYEON: Everyone thinks that someone’s going to get fired. Most of us are guessing Dahyun, she works the least.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Mr Park, good morning.” Nayeon greeted their boss with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Nayeon.” He smiled back as he approached her. “I trust Jihyo is expecting me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.” Jihyo took a big step out of her office with a smile on her face. “If you’d like to come with me.” She motioned to her office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And no cameras please.” Mr Park requested with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, just me and you old man.” Jihyo nudged a straight faced Mr Park, laughing loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Jihyo, act professionally.” Mr Park shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, um, sorry.” Jihyo hung her head low, but silently laughed to her employees once Mr Park turned away to go into her office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair went into the office and Mr Park closed the door while Jihyo shut the blinds, smiling at everyone in the process. Nayeon groaned loudly once all the blinds were shut and everyone gathered around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone is getting fired.” She said, smashing her head on her desk after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Mina asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could see it on his face.” Nayeon frowned. “He looked hungry for blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to agree, but Nayeon is quite right. I could smell his lust for power from here.” Tzuyu said seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, are you guys still talking about JYP?” Jeongyeon laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, who else would we be talking about?” Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two just called him bloodthirsty and power hungry. Sounds like you’re describing some evil dictator.” Sana chuckled as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What and you think Mr JYP isn’t that?” Yerim asked, raising her eyebrows, and Nayeon nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? He’s a businessman?” Momo looked at them like they were all idiots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the same to me.” Nayeon sighed, looking down at her computer. “Should we try to listen in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MOMO: I know I’m a terrible employee, but I really hope I don’t get fired. That would really suck. Ah, I gotta go, Nayeon got a cup and we’re trying to listen in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong way Nayeon.” Mina told her after she put the bottom of the glass against the wall, and the rim to her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.” Nayeon smiled sheepishly, turning the glass the right way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all stayed quiet in anticipation for what Nayeon would report hearing. Seulgi bounced on her feet restlessly, Joohyun eventually had to place her arm on Seulgi’s shoulder to stop her, and Dahyun craned her neck to see more clearly, even though seeing the door wouldn’t help her at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Sana eventually broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what?” Nayeon asked in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you hearing?” Sana asked the obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Nayeon laughed at herself for not understanding previously. “Nothing.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” Seulgi raised her voice, only to get shushed by Joohyun. “Sorry, are you kidding me?” She repeated, whispering the words this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I really don’t hear anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you are not doing it correctly. Give it to me, I had professional training.” Tzuyu sighed and shoved Nayeon over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professional training? For what?” Sana laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is classified information.” Tzuyu said, lifting the glass to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Jihyo, I have to go.” The muffled voice of Mr Park came from inside the office, making everyone panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scatter!” Jeongyeon whispered to the group gathered around the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They each ran back to their desks, or in the case of Sooyoung and Seungwan to the copier, getting back right as Mr Park opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Mr Park.” Nayeon smiled sweetly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Nayeon.” Mr Park smiled back. “Goodbye everyone, have a nice day.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: The meeting? Not as good as I wanted it to be. There was some miscommunication between us and, um, some unfortunate circumstances. In short he wants me to fire someone. So… I kinda have to fire someone now.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Joohyun!” Jihyo smiled widely as she approached the accountants. “I need you to do… a little special mission for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo I’m not checking your bank statements for free again. I work for the company, not you.” Joohyun said, not looking up from her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that actually. If you’d come with me please.” Jihyo smiled at Joohyun again, who looked nervous as she stood up and made her way to Jihyo’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Jihyo?” Joohyun got straight to the point after she sat down and Jihyo closed the door to her small office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you see… corporate asked me to, um, to lay someone off.” Jihyo explained, scratching her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not getting fired am I?” Joohyun panicked. “I predicted this. Why do I always have to be right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not.” Jihyo calmed her down quickly. “I need you to check over every department and see maybe who could do their job just as efficiently with one less person, and who that expendable person is. I’m trying to do this as fairly as possible, so that’s why I’m asking you this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll get it done.” Joohyun nodded weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and Joohyun?” Jihyo called out to her before she left. “I’m also trying to be discreet so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. If you do, you’re on my hit list.” Jihyo warned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JOOHYUN: The problem with this arrangement is that I strongly suspect which departments could survive downsizing without a scratch and one of them is accounting. I don’t know for sure, but my intuition is always right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone is getting fired.” Nayeon said to Jeongyeon in pure panic when she came up to the reception. “Is Joohyun getting fired?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Jeongyeon shrugged, looking disinterested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I wouldn’t actually be sad if she is, she’s kind of a bitch.” Nayeon said after thinking for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that about your ‘longest and bestest friend in this hell we call an office’?” Jeongyeon scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’d say the same about me.” Nayeon rolled her eyes. “Oh god, what if she is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not Nayeon, we both know you wouldn’t throw each other under the bus like that.” Jeongyeon shook her head, stealing Nayeon’s candy from the bowl on her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I do get fired? I’m going to be poor and sick and homeless. I’ll have to act like a racoon. Oh god, what if I end up like Steve?” Nayeon rambled in panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Jeongyeon shrugged. “You could move in with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nayeon asked in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you proposing we become U-Haul lesbians?” Nayeon looked at her girlfriend in suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Nayeon squealed and stood up to kiss Jeongyeon on the cheek, who proceeded to wipe it with her sleeve. “I mean, we should totally talk about this later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, sure.” Jeongyeon inspected her nails and walked back to her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like it wasn’t you who brought this up!” Nayeon shouted after her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: I’m expecting a report from Joohyun at any moment now. She works fast. At least I think she does? I don’t know, I don’t pay attention to my employees’ work rate, it’s not what really matters at the end of the day.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Joohyun.” Jihyo called out into the office, drawing out the name. “Mission completed?” She asked after Joohyun's head popped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… um, just give me a second, I’ll be right in.” Joohyun looked tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty, I’ll be waiting for you.” Jihyo smirked and did finger guns as she backed away into her office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joohyun watched Jihyo awkwardly and then gathered up her papers and probably her confidence. She sighed and walked to Jihyo’s office, arriving to the sight of Jihyo spinning around in her chair and making whoosh noises. She cleared her throat to which Jihyo turned back around immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ready?” Jihyo smiled encouragingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Joohyun sat down across from her boss anxiously. “Should I just… tell you what I found? Or…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just jump straight to the conclusion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay well,” Joohyun started but stopped to clear her throat. “The thing is, you have two options.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what are those options?” Jihyo prompted after Joohyun didn’t continue for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First is accounting.” Joohyun mumbled. “Two people could easily do the job three are doing currently.” She explained, looking jittery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Jihyo said, uncharacteristically downcast. “And what’s the other option?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well the other option is Seulgi.” Joohyun said, looking at the ground. “It would lower the company’s expenses by the same amount and would have about as much of an impact as firing someone from accounting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Either someone from accounting or Seulgi. Both options affect the company the same way, so it’s up to you really.” Joohyun looked up at Jihyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this is hard, but if you had to pick someone from your department who would you?” Jihyo asked, recoiling as she asked the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To fire?” Joohyun asked unsurely. Jihyo nodded in answer. “I… think I’d have to say Sana. Recently she’s been distracted and not working as well as she could, so if I absolutely had to choose…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo nodded to herself in contemplation as Joohyun fidgeted with the chair’s fabric across from her. “Okay, well thank you. And sorry for making you do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joohyun nodded as a way of saying it’s all right and stood up. She left the office, closing the door and leaving Jihyo alone. Jihyo sighed deeply, both her hands going through her hair.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JIHYO: I have no clue what to do. This is the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make. Actually it’s the second hardest, once I had to choose between god and my dog. I chose my dog.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>JOOHYUN: Did I just throw Sana under the bus? Yes. You might think I’m horrible, but what else am I supposed to say? Fire me or my fiancé? Or fire Mina, who’s an excellent worker?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jihyo stepped out of her tiny office with her hands behind her back. She looked around the room, sucking in a deep breath. Her eyes fell on Sana, who was coming towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana, can I talk to you?” Jihyo asked, pointing behind her back to her office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just about to ask you that as well.” Sana smiled at Jihyo, who gulped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right then, come in.” She stepped sideways to let Sana in the room first and then made eye contact with Joohyun before closing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay you go first.” Sana said after they both sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you go first.” Jihyo waved her off, probably trying to stall. “Unless you want to tell me something like you’re in love with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No. Why would I even- you know what, nevermind. Let’s just say it at the same time.” Sana suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. 3 2 1, go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m quitting.” Sana said with an awkward smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fired.” Jihyo yelled over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sana looked outraged</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, well this certainly does make it a lot easier.” Jihyo mumbled, scratching her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Sana whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really want to, but it came down to you or Seulgi and she’s about to get married so I can’t just fire her.” Jihyo explained quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I feel betrayed, I want to quit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why would you want to quit?” Jihyo asked, clearly upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This going to sound really stupid and pathetic and just like I’m in a romcom, but I need some space from everything. I need a change of scenery.” Sana explained, looking deflated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s so deep.” Jihyo looked entranced by Sana’s reasoning. “Is it cause of Momo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of.” Sana said, but changed her mind. “Yes. Not really. Mostly.” She settled on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where are you going? Don’t tell me you got a job at staples, you know I hate staples.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going back to Japan.” Sana said with a small smile and awkward jazz hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Japan?!” Jihyo yelled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know if it’s permanent or not, but like I said, I just need a change of scenery. And I haven’t seen my parents in a long time, it’ll be nice to go home.” Sana explained with a fond smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana… do you think this means Tzuyu will quit?” Jihyo asked with gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, this job is her life. And she wouldn’t quit just because you rejected her. Who does that?” Sana scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You.” Jihyo pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s different.” Sana protested heatedly. “Can we like keep this undercover for today and have whatever stupid party you want for me tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can totally do that.” Jihyo stood up from her chair. “Wait, will tomorrow be your last day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have the plane ticket for next week.” Sana followed Jihyo’s lead and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought there was like a notice and everything.” Jihyo looked at her confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Sana shushed her. “Well thanks for everything Jihyo. You weren’t a horrible boss. Don’t let it get to your head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks bro. You’ll call me, right?” Jihyo smiled and clapped Sana on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo I don’t even have your number.” Sana peeled her hand off. “In fact, I actively avoided getting your number.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll give it to you now and you have no say in it.” Jihyo took out her phone and held out her hand for Sana’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll text you sometimes. Maybe, it’s not a promise.” Sana gave her phone over with a sigh.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>SANA: Yeah, I’m going back to Japan for a bit. I’ll probably be out of a job for a while so I’m not sure if I’ll keep my apartment here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JIHYO: Can I get your apartment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SANA: What? Jihyo this is my interview. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JIHYO: In my office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SANA: Anyway, I’m not even sure if I’ll be an accountant, it was never exactly my dream. Maybe I’ll try anime voice acting or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JIHYO: You’d be great. You’re good at everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SANA: Except accounting apparently.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Mina and Joohyun jumped Sana as soon as she arrived at her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana sighed and looked around. “Ok I’ll tell you guys.” She resigned. “I quit and got fired simultaneously.” She said, lowering her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Joohyun whispered dramatically. “Wow, that is so unexpected. I mean I don’t even know what to say. Wow… just wow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Mina looked at her weirdly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am just in utter shock.” Joohyun replied and gasped at the end of her sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Mina moved on, drawing out the o. “So like why are we whispering? Won’t you have a leaving party anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it’s tomorrow and I don’t want anyone to know just yet.” Sana explained. “Now get back to work you two, or you’ll be next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Mina looked concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Jihyo told me personally that corporate thinks we should only have one accountant, so you better beat Joohyun.” Sana warned her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if we’re equally good?” Mina asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s a battle to death.” Sana said seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re joking.” Mina huffed, but Sana shook her head with a serious expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better get on it.” Sana pointed at Mina’s computer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina gulped and started typing rapidly.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>MINA: Yes, well I don’t think it’s a coincidence that Sana is holding her party tomorrow when Momo is away at the dentist, but hey at least I don’t have to deal with the party planning committee for another day. Actually, I have to get back to work. Joohyun may seem like a tiny woman but she can be ferocious if she wants to.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>MOMO: Yeah, I’m going to the dentist tomorrow. Why’d you ask? Aw that’s sweet, but don’t worry it’s only a check up. I’m leaving two hours early because it’s quite far away and I like to get there early. Last week Jihyo said there’s no point in me coming back for half an hour, so that was nice of her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey Sana.” Jihyo walked up to her desk the next day. “Ready for your party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am so excited that this will be the last time I have to endure one of these.” Sana smiled and gave thumbs up to Jihyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how I envy you.” Mina said, shaking her head sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Jihyo glossed over the comment. “We’ll be ready to have the party an hour or so before five according to the planners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, careful planning is going into this.” Joohyun said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I imagine.” Sana laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll be off, friend.” Jihyo patted Sana’s back. “See you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I glad to be rid of her…” Sana mumbled jokingly. “Anyway, I’m gonna get myself a drink from the vending machine, you guys want anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, I’m good.” Mina replied, going back to her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana made her way to the break room, whistling along the way. She stopped at the vending machine, observing it carefully, not noticing Nayeon’s entrance. She finally decided on her drink and inserted her coins into the machine, dropping one. When she leaned down she hit her head against Nayeon’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Sana yelled, holding her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.” Nayeon chuckled and handed back her coin which Sana took gratefully and put it into the machine. “So you’re leaving? Oh, I know because I’m on the party planning committee.” Nayeon clarified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Don’t just tell anyone yet please.” Sana requested, leaning down to get her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I won’t. Jihyo almost made me take a blood oath in an effort to make me swear to secrecy but she settled on me promising not to spill.” Nayeon laughed slightly and they changed positions. “She said it’s a reverse surprise party, where instead of the person the party is made for the guests get surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That does sound like something she would say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well at any rate I just wanted to say good luck in Japan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Nayeon, you’re sweet.” Sana smiled at her earnestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you.” Nayeon smiled back and pulled Sana into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NAYEON: Kinda sad to see Sana go, she’s one of the people I knew better but I guess it was inevitable. At least there wasn’t a painful parting, just a mutual decision. Sounds like I’m talking about a breakup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Party in the conference room! Woo!” Jihyo yelled out into the office with a party hat on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Party for what?” Jeongyeon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can work instead if you want.” Jihyo shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not complaining. Yay! Party!” Jeongyeon got up from her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right everyone, gather around.” Jihyo said after everyone entered the room. “So we have a sad but hopeful occasion to party about. Today we are saying goodbye to someone special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, did Momo die?” Seulgi asked after she noticed her friend’s absence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s at the dentist.” Jihyo looked at Seulgi and just shook her head. “We are losing a great employee of JYP Paper Company, who is none other than Sana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, she knows about this right?” Jeongyeon asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. I got fired as I was resigning.” Sana explained to everyone, standing next to Jihyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, unfortunately we had to let someone go because of downsizing and she luckily happened to be that person.” Jihyo clapped Sana on the back, smiling proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re having a party because you fired her?” Sooyoung asked dubiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Precisely! Enjoy everyone!” Jihyo raised her invisible cup.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>TZUYU: Sana told me about this yesterday. She valued our friendship enough to do that so I said I’d missed. I may miss her. I do not know yet.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You mean nothing to me and I am not sad to see you go.” Yerim told Sana when it was her turn to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeri!” Sooyoung chastised her and Yerim turned to her taller friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am being honest. Or do you want me to lie to her face? Jihyo’s thoughts about us being a family are delusional. Now let me finish.” She turned back to Sana. “But I am not glad to see you go either, you were okay, if a bit stupid at times. Goodbye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about her, but I hope you’ll do well in Japan!” Sooyoung said, pushing Yerim away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks I guess.” Sana said hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you at the water cooler.” Sooyoung said as she walked away, yelling after Sana one last time. “Bye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Dahyun greeted her after the other two girls departed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dahyun.” Sana smiled widely at her. “Enjoying my firing party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dahyun whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Sana said, alarmed at the other’s response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you.” Dahyun cried out. “Who will I suggest my pick up lines to now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you big softie, come here.” Sana laughed at her friend. “I’m sure Seungwan will happily listen to all your greatest pick up lines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still!” Dahyun sobbed into Sana’s hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, never thought anyone would be so moved about my departure other than Jihyo.” Sana chuckled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it, I get emotional.” Dahyun sniffed after Sana let her go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text you, I promise. And I’ll be back for Seulgi and Joohyun’s wedding.” Sana patted Dahyun’s head.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>SANA:  Yeah, I’m still coming back for the wedding. I wouldn’t miss it for the world, it’ll most likely be a glorious mess with all of us in attendance. And if it’s not it’ll be the most boring wedding of the century.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Please don’t pull a Minyoung.” Jihyo said to Sana in despair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My best friend that moved back to Korea and was never seen again.” Jihyo explained sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh the recorder girl from the ONCEs!” Sana realised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I won’t. And if I don’t text you just ask Mina or Dahyun how I am or something.” Sana patted her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but you could just text me.” Jihyo smiled hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Sana shook her head, but reconsidered it at Jihyo’s crestfallen look. “Fine, maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Jihyo jumped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jihyo?” Sana called out to her after she finished celebrating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuh?” Jihyo snapped her head up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to break your pinky.” Sana said seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to break your pinky, you broke our pinky promise.” Sana said, reaching for Jihyo’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you forgot that!” Jihyo held one of her hands with the other to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jihyo whined pitifully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it!” Sana demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, I beg, have mercy.” Jihyo said, running away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me the pinky Jihyo!” Sana yelled and ran after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never have it.” Jihyo cried out as she weaved between her confused employees.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>SANA: Am I going to miss the people? Honestly, I don’t  really know. We get along but at the end of the day these people are only really my coworkers, the most I’ve hung out with them outside of this office is getting drinks occasionally. Of course with the exception of Momo and Mina a couple of times and recently Tzuyu. But hey, if I ever come back I’ll tell you if I did.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, it has been a while. I'd like to say I was busy, but honestly I was just getting distarcted lol. I was reading ACOK and also EA Play is now available for xbox game pass on PC, but idk why I'm saying this no one cares probably lmao. I started working on this ages ago and I honestly forgot but today is a special day so I thought I'd finish today. Why is it special? Today is Mina's birthday! Not only that, but it is also my birthday! And if that wasn't enough it's also the day the office's first episode premiered! The starts just aligned and I couldn't not finish this today lmao. My math teacher always told us that there's a 50-50 chance you have the exact same birthday as someone else in a group of 23 people, but this was just perfect honestly.</p><p>Anyway my plan rn, if anyone is interested, is to get this finished in the next two weeks because I'll be on break then and I only have 3 chapter left to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>